Melhor Morto
by Juliana T
Summary: Quando Hinata deixa Konoha, de coração quebrado, mas decidida, a última pessoa que ela espera ver sobre a borda de sua xícara de chá é ele. "Está parecendo que você viu um fantasma", ele sorriu, e Hinata pensou que algumas pessoas são melhores mortas. [TRADUÇÃO DE BETTER OFF DEAD, DE WINGEDMERCURY]
1. Renúncia

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de ****_Better Off Dead_****, de ****_Wingedmercury_****. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p>Sumário: <em>Quando Hinata deixa Konoha, de coração partido, mas decidida, a última pessoa que ela esperava ver diante da borda da xícara de porcelana de seu chá é o último Uchiha, aquele que o sangue, ossos e entranhas foram explodidos como fogos de artifícios na última guerra. Ela gemeu, derramando chá quente em toda a camisa dele. "Está parecendo que você acabou de ver um fantasma", ele sorriu, e Hinata acha que algumas pessoas são mehores mortas.<em> SasuHina

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><em>Apples in the summertime, peaches in the fall, if I can't have the one I love I don't want none at all.<em>**¹**

"Você... você está fazendo o que?" o Hokage perguntou incrédulo.

Hinata olhou para o chão; tinha um remendo cinza no carpete vermelho que ela achou extremamente cativante, uma pequena mancha de quando o filho mais velho dele vomitou no último inverno. Havia uma gripe horrível naquele ano. Não que ele saiba que _ela_ sabe a origem dessa mancha de vômito. Algumas vezes, Hinata acha que ele sabe disso desde sempre.

"Eu estou apresentando a minha renúncia", Hinata murmurou em um som pouco audível. Ela continuava olhando para o chão, sabendo bem demais que ela se afogaria no oceano dos olhos de Naruto se ela olhasse para eles, que o que ela resolveu se dissolveria como o sal, e... e. E que ela tinha que ser forte, forte, mais forte que isso. Mais forte que ele? Mais forte... apesar dele e por causa dele e tudo mais, tudo o que ela tem feito e o que ela fez e o que ela vai fazer por ele e...

E ela estava exausta.

Seus papéis de renúncia estavam em uma de suas mãos e um anúncio de jornal estava na outra.

Naruto se levantou de repente, uma jorrada de papeis caíram no chão como penas pretas e brancas, e ele falou, mas Hinata não pôde entender as palavras; a voz dele tinha a cadência de uma música bonita e, por um momento, Hinata se perdeu na melodia. A mão forte e pesada dele tocou o seu ombro e ela deu um passo para trás com um gemido; o feitiço estava quebrado e a mão dele caiu, inútil, ao seu lado. E porque ela é uma covarde, e ela sempre foi uma covarde, sem palavras ela estendeu a ele os papéis oficiais de renúncia e voou para fora do escritório, com seu longo cabelo negro balançando em suas costas como uma bandeira.

O dia tinha começado o suficiente normal; Hanabi estava lendo para o seu filho pequeno a história do patinho feio. Hinata era a visita; ela estava bebericando o seu chá, com seus olhos estavam vidrados na cena como uma máquina fotográfica; assistir Hanabi falar sobre patinhos feios era quase igual ouvir um malfeitor falar sobre as indignidades feitas aos animais menos afortunados: _e não é tão feio, querido, quando os patos são malvados com o pobre cisnezinho? Ah, sim, nós nunca devemos ser malvados com aqueles que são feios..._

Exceto pelo falto que Hanabi era o pato bonito e Hinata era o feio: mas ela não era nenhum cisne. Hanabi tinha tudo, mas também tinha roubado Konohamaru de Moegi depois que o primeiro propôs o namoro para a segunda; Hanabi às vezes brincava sobre isso,_ eu sabia que ele era bom demais para ela_, e isso fazia o estômago de Hinata dar voltas. Ela sabia o que era ser um patinho feio que nunca se transformou em um cisne._  
><em>

De algum jeito, essa crueldade fazia de Hanabi o líder perfeito do clã Hyuga - e era nisso que Hinata estava pensando enquanto ela corria pelas ruas, com suas bochechas vermelhas pelo esforço, ignorando todas as pessoas que tentavam a parar nas ruas.

Perfeita. Essa era a palavra que descrevia Hanabi; Hanabi era mais bonita, mais forte, mais esperta, ela era tudo o que Hinata não era.

Cinco anos. Se passaram cinco anos desde a última, então chamada, Grande Guerra Ninja, onde Madara foi reduzido ao lixo e o corpo de Sasuke foi dividido em pedacinhos, e então enterrado debaixo da terra, os minúsculos pedaços de carne, toda a laceração e todo o sangue, ah, o sangue cobriu a terra e o céu como uma grande explosão de fogos de artifício.

Naruto fazia um discurso todos os anos, no aniversário do fim da guerra; ele falava do quanto ele amava Sasuke, _como um irmão_, ele dizia; e ele chorava em frente a multidão de moradores de Konoha e rasgava suas vestes e batia em seu peito; atrás dele havia um memorial branco posto em frente ao antigo bairro Uchiha, e, em seu coração, Hinata achava que _tudo aquilo era um exagero_, mas ela não dizia nada e lamentava junto com as outras mulheres civis. Mas, para quem e o que ela estava lamentando era um mistério, mesmo para ela._  
><em>

E Hinata lamentava agora, confundindo passado e presente, mas ela sabia de onde as lágrimas vinham dessa vez e isso rasgava o seu peito como o corpo explodido do Uchiha traidor.

Mais cedo naquela manhã, depois do _Incidente do Patinho Feio_, como ela gostou de chamar, Hinata andou sem rumo pela cidade, com raiva, mas sem saber o porquê ou o que ela faria sobre aquilo. Então ela comprou para si mesma uma rosquinha, um copo de café e o jornal da manhã; isso parecia uma boa ideia no momento.

Ela foi passando pelas páginas, com seus olhos que tudo vêem analisando a letra preta, sem realmente compreender alguma coisa. Sorrateiramente, ela olhou para os anúncios pessoais e considerou virar lésbica; havia algumas poucas propagandas na sessão "Mulher Procurando Por Mulher". Tinha sido até um conselho de Hanabi, de verdade; desde que Hinata obviamente tinha uma sorte terrível para homens. Mas no final, nenhuma dessas propagandas segiam para ela e ela terminou de comer a delícia de açúcar e foi descendo a rua, as vezes provando seu café preto; ela virou a página. Era a sessão de empregos.

Aquela página do jornal estava agarrada nas mãos de Hinata e lotada de lágrimas, enquanto Hinata continuava a correr, correr, correndo, como se ela pudesse fugir do passado e começar tudo de novo. Na página tinha um anúncio circulado em vermelho que poderia ser lido o seguinte:

_Novo Templo de Fogo (na fronteira do País do Chá) está procurando por Virgens Vestais para cuidar do fogo de nossa Senhora, grande seja seu nome, a deusa do coração! Benefícios incluem um pagamento generoso, total cuidado com saúde, um quarto espaçoso no templo; comida e roupas incluídas. Pacote de férias pagas generosos!_

_Candidatas devem ser mulheres, virgens e devem dedicar toda sua via a nossa Senhora, grande seja seu nome. Entrevistas começarão no fim do mês. Esperamos encontrá-la logo!_

No fim do anúncio, datas e endereços foram dados; Hinata agora os conhecia de coração.

Hinata fez uma mala pequena - uma troca de roupas, uma vasilha pequena de sopa, sua escova de dentes, uma foto de sua mãe - enquanto pensava qual era o motivo de ela estar fazendo aquilo? Enquanto ela se perguntava isso, ela continuava fazendo sua mala e uma cascata de imagens fluíram em sua cabeça:

O casamento de Naruto e Sakura. O casamento de Tente e Neji; de Shikamaru e Temari, de Choji e Ino, de Hanabi e Konohamaru; o pior de todos, o casamento de seu pai e alguma mulher com cabelo preto, de importância menor, da família secundária, que salvou a vida dele na última guerra.

E, depois, os três filhos com cabelos rosa de Naruto e Sakura; Hinata várias vezes observou esses dois pais colocarem seus filhos na cama do seu habitual esconderijo do lado de fora da mansão do Hokage; e, _sim_, ela sabia que isso era perseguição, e, _não_, ela desativava seu byakugan no minuto em quem Sakura e Naruto começavam a se beijar, _muito obrigada_. Hanabi a entregou um cartão de um terapeuta muito bom que era especializado em _aconselhar pessoas viciadas em voyeurismo_**²**, e Hinata queimou o cartão com uma chama de chakra, mais uma vez, _muito obrigada_.**  
><strong>

Hinata piscou e jogou todo o resto de suas coisas na mochila e secou as lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela sabia que Naruto era um bom pai, ela podia ver a bondade em seus olhos quando ele dava um beijo de boa noite em suas criança, mesmo Hinata estando muito distante. E ela sabia que Naruto era feliz, que ele amava muito Sakura, que ele sempre amou, e que, algumas vezes, quando ele beijava sua esposa, Hinata não poderia deixar de olhar e ela pensava que... ela pensava que...

Ela pensava coisas que ela não deveria pensar, e ela desativava seu jutsu ocular e se batia na face, bem nos olhos, como se ela pudesse apagar tudo o que ela tinha visto.

Voltando ao presente: enquanto Hinata alcançava os portões, com sua mochila no ombo desajeitadamente, como se ela fosse algum tipo de empregada ambulante, o fôlego dela sumiu, porque todo o mundo estava no portão - maldito senso de drama de Naruto e seu jeito de levar todos e suas mães para os portões - e lá estava Sakura, com o mesmo olhar estúpido no rosto, aquele meio culpado e meio nervoso que ela sempre tinha quando estava perto de Hinata, porque ela _sabia_.

E ao lado dela estava Naruto, com seu cabelo louro balançando junto com o vento com graça e perfeição e seus olhos. Seus olhos também sabiam. _Por mais que ele fingisse que não_. Então Hinata se amaldiçoou, porque talvez, só talvez, perseguir o lendário discípulo do Sanin dos Sapos não teria sido a coisa mais esperta a se fazer, porque ele poderia _a sentir por todo o momento e ele nunca disse nada, somente ignorou, como os sorrisos mal feitos de Sakura e os cumprimentos que nunca foram de todo o coração_; e Hinata odiava a sua vida, e desejava que a deusa do coração, que ela não acreditava, pudesse dar a ela um espaço em sua bola de fogo abençoada.

Os olhos dela mudaram de direção, para Kiba e Shino; eles estavam de mãos dadas e os seus olhos imploravam para ela ficar. E Kurenai-sensei, o filho dela de cinco anos nos braços, ela abriu a boca como se ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas se fechou novamente quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hinata.

Hinata mordeu seu lábio. A amargura a alcançou, então: todos estavam ali por ela, entre seu corpo trêmulo e os portões, todos eles tinham uma pessoa amada ou um filho. Até mesmo Rock Lee, o cara mais feio de Konoha, tinha feito um monte de ilegítimas (e cheias do fogo da juventude!) crianças nos últimos cinco anos com várias mulheres civis de boa aparência.

E Hinata estava sozinha. Ela sempre estava sozinha. Então ela iria oferecer seu corpo, mente e alma para a deusa Vestal, onde ela não seria rodeada de pessoas que_ amavam e eram amadas_.

Ela encontrou os olhos de Naruto uma última vez, e ela poderia dizer que ele sabia o que ela estava pensando e sentindo - porque ele sempre soube, mas ainda assim, não fez nenhuma questão de realmente conhecer - e antes que alguma pessoa pudesse dizer que o que ela estava fazendo era estúpido e tolo, e onde ela estava indo a final de contas - ela fugiu, e tudo o que restou aonde ela estava foi algumas pétalas de rosa, cheirosas e caindo com o vento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continua<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>¹ <strong>Maçãs no verão, pêssegos no outono, se eu não posso ter aquele que eu amo, eu não quero mais ninguém.

**²** Voyeurismo é uma prática que consiste num indivíduo conseguir obter prazer sexual através da observação de pessoas, segundo o Wikipédia hue3

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong> sim, isso começou com um pouco de temor; tudo vai ficar definitivamente mais leve no próximo capítulo._

_**N.T.:** eu acho essa fanfic puro amor 3 ela foi muito bem bolada e muito bem escrita. É uma honra estar traduzindo ela, a autora é muito simpática. Me perdoem por qualquer eventual erro de português, mas eu preciso urgentemente de uma beta porque não estou tendo tempo e revisar. Beijinhos e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu._

_Se me permitem um momento propaganda, leiam "E Se", de minha autoria suahsuahsuahsuahsaus beijos._


	2. Chá de Chá e Perseguidor do Perseguidor

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de ****_Better Off Dead_****, de ****_Wingedmercury_****. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chá de Chá e o Perseguidor do Perseguidor<em>**

Hinata estava bebendo chá; o líquido quente era grosso e com fumaça e um puro luxo depois de viajar a pé por toda a semana, com pouco para beber a não ser a água do seu cantil e café instantâneo. Hoje era o dia de sua entevista e Hinata estava ansiosa. Ela não podia se conter; ficar nervosa era de sua natureza. Ela seria aceita como uma virgem Vetal? Deus sabia que ela tinha a virgindade na parte de baixo intacta. E se eles não gostassem dele? Então o que?

O que raios ela estava fazendo naquela cidade litorânea e caipira?

Hinata balançou sua cabeça e acabou com seu chá; o garçon, um homem atrativo com cabelos ruivos, a trouxe um refil do seu chá caro, importado direto do País do Chá, top de linha, chamado Lapsang Souchong. Ele estava dando em cima dela, Hinata percebeu, enquanto ela pegava o copo com um gaguejado o-o-obrigada. Mas ela não o encorajou a ficar. Finalmente, ele saiu, falando que não poderia aguentar a visão de uma garota bonita e jovem ficando triste e que o chá era por conta da casa.

Haha. Jovem e bonita, claro. Hinata olhou seu reflexo no copo escuro, os olhos arregalados e os lábios trêmulos. Ela suspirou profundamente o cheio de pinho, que boiava no chá, e isso acalmou seus nervos. Ela deu o primeiro gole e isso foi muito bom. Era quente, a fumaça envolveu seu rosto enquanto ela bebia e ela pensou que esse, esse néctar divino uma vez conhecido como chá era a razão de o País do Chá ter um nome tão bom. A felicidade em forma de uma bebida efêmera era dela. Quando ela terminou, o garçon a deu mais. Ele disse que o agradava colocar um sorriso na face dela e ela gaguejou uma resposta inteligível.

Deixada sozinha com seus pensamentos, ela inalou a fragância mais uma vez; os tons do pinho fazia ela pensar em seus companheiros de time. Shino, Kiba e Kurenai a alcançaram um pouco depois que ela deixou os portões, ela sabia que eles fariam aquilo. Eles andaram com ela em silêncio por um tempo. Até mesmo Kiba, que geralmente é um tipo de cara que nunca cala a boca ficou calado. Surpreendentemente, foi Shino quem quebrou o silêncio: "Nós entendemos, Hinata. Por que? Porque nós somos seus amigos."

Hinata parou de andar naquele ponto; ela estava em choque no meio da floresta, os três membros da sua família substituta parados logo atás dela. Kiba colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Por favor, deixe-nos saber para onde você está indo, Hinata-chan!" Akamaru latiu uma afirmativa e Kiba continuou, clamamente, "Nós estamos preocupados com você."

Rapidamente, seus colegas de time a abraçaram, com seus olhos entendendo tudo. Eles viram sua deterioração ao longo desses cinco anos: primeiro, Hinata canalizou sua tristeza e despontou tudo nos treinos. O departamento de contabilidade a fez pagar muitas vezes pelos danos feitos aos bonecos de treinos; uma vez, ela destruiu uma pedra perto de um penhasco e os pedaços rolaram para um campo de treinamento, o destruindo. Talvez aquilo tenha sido uma invocação silenciosa: _Viu, Naruto-kun? Ela não é a única que consegue bater na terra até as mãos sangrarem e o chão se encher de rachaduras_. Mas seu salário foi brevemente reduzido e nada mais sobre o assunto foi dito.

Eventualmente, destruir objetos inanimados não era o bastante; mas ela tinha que ficar forte, muito forte, mais forte, não tinha? Ou senão, o que ela faria consigo mesma? Para quem ela estava ficando forte? Isso ficou realmente ruim após o casamento do Hokage. A cidade toda foi convidada e Hinata ficou entre os convidados bêbados com um sorriso pequeno e um olhar morto.

Depois disso, o rosto de Naruto foi esculpido no monumento dos Hokages. Era enorme e os olhos dele pareciam sempre seguí-la, a perguntando questões silenciosas que ela não sabia as respostas. Por um momento, Hinata tinha resolvido morrer na linha de frente para proteger Naruto; mas desde que era um tempo de paz, ela nunca pode viver esse sonho, por mais que ela tivesse uma casual colocação na ANBU. Ela sentia como se tivesse uma música dentro de seu corpo e estivesse preso em sua garganta; ela sentia o fogo em seu coração como uma vela sem oxigênio.

De noite, ela tocaria na cicatriz em seu peito, onde Pein a atingiu: era bem acima do seu coração. Um centímetro a baixo, Sakura tinha dito, e Hinata teria morrido.

Ela desejava, algumas vezes, que Pein tivesse sido mais certeiro; maldito Rinnegan, ele precisava ser mais preciso, ele tinha que ser mais aprimorado. Esse era o problema de um jutsu ocular: você pensa que pode ver tudo, ver através das coisas e conhecer todas as coisas, mas o ver engana. Ver era acreditar, mas acreditar não implica em veracidade. Ela amaldiçoava aquela cicatriz enquanto ela adormecia e, durante a manhã, ela contemplava a cabeça enorme do Hokage, pairando sobre ela como um dirigível sorridente, e a única coisa que se passava na cabeça dela era _por que, por que, por que_?

Todos esses pensamentos e memórias ecoavam na cabeça de Hinata enquato ela olhava para seus colegas de time e, nos olhos deles, ela encontrou o entendimento; era como tomar banho de água fria em um dia muito quente. Ela foi acalmada. Ela deu um abraço em grupo neles e sussurrou que estava indo passar um tempo no País do Chá e que, não, ela não sabia quando iria voltar, mas que ela escreveria. Ela prometeu.

Era uma quase verdade, mas era a coisa mais perto de uma mentira que ela já teria contado para eles. Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse de seu destino, nem mesmo seus colegas de time. Era melhor daquele jeito, ela insistiu para si mesma, quando seu estômago deu voltas enquanto a mentira branca saía de seus lábios.

Eles ficaram parados na clareira, absorvendo a presença de cada um, até Hinata insistir para eles irem, antes que o adeus quebrasse sua decisão. Eles sumiram como sombras, como fragmentos de sua memória. Enquanto Hinata andava, livre do olhar onipresente do monumento dos Hokages, ficou até mais fácil de respirar. O silêncio era quebrado somente pelo canto dos pássaros e a luz do sol se infiltrava por entre as árvores; Hinata pensou sobre sua nova direção de vida e, pela primeira vez em anos, ela se sentiu satisfeita. Não feliz - ela desistiu desse sentimento -, mas satisfeita.

Hinata levou sua xícara até seus lábios e sorriu, pensando sobre a longa jornada de sete dias de viagem até aquela pequena cidade na beira do Chá; aqui, com suas lentes de contato pretas cobrindo seus olhos brancos, ela podia quase se sentir como um ser humano normal. Ela deixaria sua antiga vida para trás e encontraria seu fogo novamente. Ainda sorrindo, ela tomou um longo gole do chá, abaixando a caneca quando ela sentiu uma presença sentando ao seu lado; ela pensou que fosse provavelmente o garçon, vindo fletar com ela novamente...

Mas não era.

Hinata olhou por cima da borda de sua xícara de porcelana e, assustava, cuspiu chá na camisa _dele_: ela encarou, com o chá escorrendo pelo seu rosto como uma baba - uma baba muito, _muito_ cara e gostosa. Parte de sua cabeça lembrava que era indelicado ficar encarando, assim como era indelicado cuspir chá em cima de um conhecido, mas o resto de sua cabeça estava interessado no fato que o homem sentado ao seu lado era um homem morto. Ou, pelo menos, ele estava morto.

Ela tinha visto ele morrer com seus próprios olhos irrefutáveis e precisos, possuidores do Byakugan, na última guerra. O sangue e o corpo e os ossos foram picados pelo resen-shuriken de Naruto; ele tinha explodido, e um instante depois, Sakura fragmentou a terra abaixo dos seus pés, então todos os pedacinhos de Sasuke Uchiha foram enterrados embaixo de uma avalanche de pedras.

Mas, agora, sentado ao seu lado, estava Sasuke, repleto de sua pele pálida, cabelo negro e olhos sombiros... mesmo que pos anéis abaixo dos olhos dele fossem novos. Ele parecia mais uma versão pálida e assombrada do homem que ela viu morrer no campo de batalha, todos aqueles anos atrás.

"Está parecendo que você acabou de ver um fantasma", ele deu um sorriso provocativo; ela se lembrava agora, ele costumava dar esse sorriso o tempo todo na academia; a ação era familiar e enervante ao mesmo tempo. A coisa toda ficou ainda mais estranha depois que Hinata percebeu que essa era a primeira vez que ele falou com ela na vida. O que era engraçado, porque eles se conheciam por toda uma vida, mas simplesmente nunca tinham interagido um com o outro, nem para dizer _olá_, ou, _o tempo está bom, não é?_

"Eu-eu-eu..." Hinata gaguejou. De algum jeito, ela colocou a xícara de chá na mesa polida sem quebrar a porcelana azul, mesmo que ela tenha tremido um pouco; ela derramou um pouco do chá escuro na borda da mesa.

Não poderia ser ele. Poderia? E se não fosse ele? Mas, e aí, se fosse ele? De repente, ela explodiu:

"Eu deixo peônias brancas no seu túmulo todos os anos!" Ela não sabia o porquê de ela ter dito isso, mas era verdade.

Sasuke a olhou como se ela fosse insana e então começou a rir; o som da risada a assustava.

"Peônias? Tch. São flores de casamento."

Hinata sentiu suas bochechas inflamarem; mas não era mais a tímida bobalhona, mesmo com a propensão a gagueira que nunca a deixou. Ela já encarou membros e zumbis da Akatsuki; ela convenceu a si mesma que um, teoricamente, Uchiha morto não iria assustá-la.

"Eu as escolhi porque elas simbolizam compaixão." Ela engoliu a saliva em um som audível, adicionando, "E nobreza." Hinata olhou para a mesa e bateu um dedo em uma poça de chá frio.

"Hn." O Uchiha se inclinou para frente e descançou suas mãos; por alguma razão, o gesto lembrou Hinata de uma pantera esperando para atacar e um suor frio escorreu por suas costas. "Ouça, Hinata," Sasuke começou com uma voz divertida, o humor da situação - como eles estavam discutindo sobre qual arranjo de flor ela deixava no túmulo dele durante os últimos cinco anos - tinha posto ele em um ânimo estranho. Ele falou, "Eu não vim aqui só para falar sobre flores."

Sem ser convidada, ela levantou a mão _devagar, bem devagar_, e tocou a pele dele; era gelada, mas não era rígida. Então. Ele não era um zumbi. Só para ter certeza, Hinata ativou o Byakugan e, de fato, ele era realmente Sasuke, com seu chakra de eletrecidade e uma escuridão paupável ao redor dele como um manto. Ela voltou com a mão e sentou novamente _devagar, bem devagar_.

"Você está realmente vivo?" Ela queria que soasse uma afirmativa, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta.

Sasuke a ignorou.

"Esse templo que você quer entrar: é um culto dirigido por um velho maluco. Eles sacrificam uma virgem todos os anos para o que eles chamam de deusa." Ele a olhou penetrantemente antes de continuar, "Eles fazem sorteios."

"Sorteios?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Para quem vai ser sacrificada", ele disse, como se explicasse alguma coisa muito óbvia para uma criança estúpida.

"Ah," Hinata respondeu, ainda um pouco chocada. E então: "Espera aí. Como você...?"

Era uma pergunta incompleta, mas ele tinha entendido.

"Eu tenho seguido você", ele respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ele explicou como, no último ano, ele tem rodeado Konoha, somente observando as pessoas continuarem com suas vidas: os filhos com cabelos rosa de Naruto e Sakura, os ANBUS aparecendo e desaparecendo, a nova cabeça de Hokage sendo esculpida no monumento. Ele disse que a cabeça de Naruto não estava tão semelhante, não parecia idiota o bastante para ser verídico e Hinata riu nervosamente.

"Veja só," ele continuou, "eu descobri uma maneira de enganar a técnica sensitiva de Naruto. Eu simplesmente escondo meu chakra atrás do seu. O dobe está tão ocupado evitando você - ignorando com você está se sentindo - que você é como uma zona seuura entre mim e o Idiota dos Sapos."

Hinata piscou; a triste verdade ficando clara.

"Então você tem sido a minha sombra? Para que ninguém pudesse sentir você?" ela chiou. Isso soava insano. Um homem morto estava perseguindo ela enquanto ela perseguia Naruto para que Naruto não percebesse a presença de Sasuke.

Sasuke concordou.

"Mas chega disso." Ele disse, como se _isso_ não fosse nada além do comum.

Ele queria dizer a ela algo importante, mas ela interrompeu.

"Por quanto tempo?" A voz dela tremeu; ela estava pálida e ela sentia seu estômago fundo.

"Por um ano." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu nunca vi nada inapropriado, como quando você trocava de roupa ou tomava banho - diferente de alguém que eu conheço." Ele deu uma piscada sugestiva para ela e Hinata ficou vermelha, vermelha como o fogo, porque ele definitivamente _sabia_ que_ ela viu_ Naruto se despindo e ainda tinha sido mais de uma vez.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou, sem palavras.

"De qualquer jeito, Hyuga, eu tenho uma proposta para você." O Uchiha não morto estendeu a mão para ela e Hinata, atordoada pelos eventos dos últimos cinco minutos, suavamente pôs suas mãos nas dele. "Eu tenho um trabalho para você. Algo muito melhor do que virar um cordeirinho de sacrifício para um culto religioso." Ele afirmou. "Eu preciso que você me mate."

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong> lol acho que é isso o que eles chamam de humor negro._

_**N.T.:** Acho que esse é um dos capítulos mais impactantes, de como o Sasuke passa da vida pra morte assim, em segundos. Espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer erro que vocês perceberem, me digam._


	3. Assassinar o Assassino

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de **_**Better Off Dead**_**, de **_**Wingedmercury**_**. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Assassinar o Assassino<strong>_

"De qualquer jeito, Hyuuga, eu tenho uma proposta para você."

A mente de Hinata rodava enquanto eles saiam da casa de chá - uma p-pr-proposta? Ah, meu Deus! Ele queria sua ajuda para restaurar o clã dele? Infelizmente, Sasuke não era o tipo dela: ele não era louro o suficiente ou bronzeado o suficiente e os olhos dele definitivamente não eram azuis o suficiente...

Mas Hinata não teve mais tempo para pensar, porque Sasuke continuou com uma voz firme, quase falsa:

"Eu tenho um trabalho para você. Algo muito melhor do que virar um cordeirinho de sacrifício para um culto religioso. Eu preciso que você me mate."

Primeiramente, Hinata se sentiu aliviada.

"Ah, graças a Deus, você não quer que eu tenha seus filhos!" Ela comemorou. E depois - "Espera um minuto. Você quer que eu faça o que?"

"Eu não quero, eu preciso." Sasuke respondeu calmamente, como se fosse ajudar Hinata a entender se ele pronunciasse cada palavra claramente. "Eu preciso que você me mate."

"M-m-mas v-você já e-está m-morto! Ou p-pelo m-menos v-você e-e-estava!" Ela conseguiu dizer enquanto o Uchiha a guiava pelas ruas pequenas e sujas. Ignorando ela, ele comprou uma bolsa de doces de passas com canela e entregou as guloseimas para Hinata.

"Eu sei que eles são os seus favoritos." ele respondeu diante do olhar questionador dela e Hinata corou; parecia que Sasuke sabia tudo sobre ela.

Hinata era muitas coisas e ao longo de sua pequena vida, ela se acostumou com a visão de estranhos cenários: primeiro, ela cresceu acostumada com Hanabi reivindicando o título de herdeira dos Hyuuga, mesmo que Hinata fosse a mais velha. Ela se acostumou com seu pai a ignorando e se acostumou a sua nova e igualmente indiferente madrasta. Ela passou a ficar confortável com sua perseguição metódica e obsessiva ao Hokage-sama; e ela estava okay com o fato de Naruto ser casado com Sakura, e os três filhos de cabelos rosa dele (quando todos eles _deveriam_ ter cabelos louros ou pretos).

Mas Hinata não conseguia - e nem conseguiria - se acostumar com o seu próprio perseguidor.

Era uma droga, era enervante, era totalmente _errado_.

(Não que isso a tenha feito reconsiderar sua própria vigilância sobre Naruto, mas ainda assim...)

Sasuke continuava de pé no meio da rua e ele a olhava; Hinata percebeu que ele estava esperando ela comer o doce, mas, e se estivesse envenenado? E se ela se engasgasse com a pasta de arroz e morresse? E se ele esperasse que ela morresse de comer a sobremesa e isso se transformasse em uma profecia auto-realizável? Ela soltou um som cheio de choque e dor e sob o olhar dele, ela hesitantemente pôs um pouco de doce em sua boca. Estava delicioso, ou, pelo menos, deveria ser se não fosse um homem morto a observando comer isso. A boca de Hinata ficou seca. Era difícil engolir o doce, mesmo que ela tenha conseguido, de alguma maneira.

Sasuke guiou Hinata pelo cotovelo, como se ela fosse um manequim, incapaz de se movimentar por si mesma ou como se ela fosse um cachorrinho de estimação, que deveria ser guiada. Ele a sentou em um banco de uma praça e o vento levou todas as folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão, deixando uma parar em seu colo, deixou a folha ficar lá e apreciou como o amarelo brilhante se sobreponha ao preto de suas roupas, mas acabou a olhar para isso com indiferença quando o Uchiha começou seu monólogo.

"Veja só," ele disse depois de uma longa pausa, "eu tenho um problema. Aparentemente, eu não posso morrer."

A cabeça de Hinata se virou para ele vagarosamente.

"Como...?"

Ele pareceu adivinhar a pergunta dela.

"Depois da última guerra, eu estava, para todos os efeitos, morto. Foi isso o que aconteceu..." e enquanto ele falava, os olhos dele ficaram vidrados, como uma lua cheia escondida atrás das nuvens negras.

Hinata fechou os olhos e deixou as palavras dele a levarem como ondas, e ela confundiu passado e presente enquanto ele falava.

Lá estava Madara, com sua máscara toda laranja e um olhar animalesco nos seus olhos; e aqui estava Naruto, o manto vermelho e preto voando com o vento, os olhos com aros laranjas. Sasuke meramente assistia enquanto o loiro escandaloso em cima de um sapo mandou Madara para longe no Monte Myoboku. Então, Madara foi acorrentado em cima de uma vasilha de óleo fervente por toda a eternidade; todas as manhãs, um sapo iria cortar os olhos dele com uma kunai farpada e depois colocaria óleo fervente em sua pele. Hinata foi lembrada de Prometheus e estremeceu; isso não soava nada agradável.

Depois que o grande Uchiha malvado foi selado, era o tempo da luta épica que todos estavam esperando: a Batalha do Time Sete. Exceto que Sasuke não se importava com mais nada.

"Eu encontrei dois anciãos," ele explicou, seus dedos apertando, afrouxando e contraindo mais uma vez. "Antes de eu cortar suas gargantas, como porcos, eu consegui a última informação que eu precisava." Hinata estremeceu novamente, pensando sobre _porcos, oh Deus, por que?_ Mas Sasuke explicou: o que Itachi nunca tinha lhe contado e o que Madara nunca tinha revelado.

O que era exatamente o infame golpe de Estado que o Uchiha tinha planejado, todos aqueles anos atrás, quando Sasuke era apenas um estudante da academia?

"Eles iam matar todos os homens, mulheres e crianças de Konoha," Sasuke comentou em um tom monótono. E então ali estava Itachi e quase completando sua própria profecia, e todos os Uchihas foram sacrificados; mas para qual motivo Sasuke não sabia. De qualquer jeito, estava implícito em seu tom de voz, no jeito que ele arqueava os joelhos, que acreditava que o clã Uchiha teve o que mereceu.

"A luta foi para fora de mim," ele disse simplesmente. "Quando Naruto e Sakura chegaram até mim," todos os punhos flamejando e brilhando e bocas gritando _Sasu-keeeeeee_! - Hinata lembrou e Sasuke continuou, "eu não recuei. Eu não fiz nenhum Chidori, não usei o Sharingan ou Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi nem se quer o Susanoo. Eu queria morrer.", ele falou sem nenhum sentimento e Hinata podia ver tudo àquilo novamente: os olhares de horror nos rostos de Naruto e Sakura quando Sasuke não resistiu, e era tarde demais para tentar, para reverter os punhos em chamas, e o corpo de Sasuke explodiu sob o tamanho de um jutsu extraordinário.

"Imagine a minha surpresa," Sasuke comentou brevemente, "quando um ano depois eu estava deitado, gelado e nu, em um campo de batalha devastado." Hinata supôs pelo tom de voz dele que Sasuke não tinha prazer nenhum nesse milagre. Sasuke continuou a descrever como ele tentou se atirar de penhascos, a tirar seu eterno Mamgekyou Sharingan com uma kunai, como ele se explodiu repetidas vezes, tudo em vão.

Esse foi o motivo de Madara ser selado, e não morto. Aqueles com o Mangekyou eterno não podem morrer; seus olhos não podem ser removidos; seus membros não podem ser machucados. Sasuke se enfureceu, por que Naruto e Sakura não perceberam que rasgá-lo em pedaços e enterrá-lo na terra não era nada além de uma solução temporária? Agora, ele era um homem que desejava dormir, mas seus solhos estavam eternamente abertos para ver o nascer do sol.

Hinata olhou para baixo, encarando a folha amarela em seu colo, depois rodou a haste em seus dedos, fazendo a folhagem seca rodar. Ela perguntou o que ele andou fazendo pelos últimos quatro anos - além de tentar mil e uma maneiras de se matar.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

"Primeiro, eu quis destruir a Folha." Ele tinha originalmente pensado, desde que ele tinha o resto da eternidade para destruir, que ele poderia começar com Konoha; mas esse plano teve uma vida curta. Ele perdeu todo o interesse nisso. Então, em vez disso, ele passou três anos viajando, conhecendo, dormindo com várias mulheres, bebendo sakê e se encontrando horrivelmente mal na manhã seguinte: resumindo, três anos de uma vida boêmia.

Sasuke parou, e Hinata não pode decifrar o que ele estava pensando. Ela quase perguntou o que ele tinha feito no último ano, mas se conteve. A resposta era óbvia: ele estava perseguindo a perseguidora para perseguir a vila. Então, em vez disso, ela perguntou:

"Po-po-por que você voltou para Konoha?"

E Sasuke encolheu os ombros. Talvez ele não soubesse por si mesmo, ele disse, mas ele viu todos os sorrisos doentios e o tempo de paz e o memorial para si mesmo, com o Hokage chorando como um bebê grande e gordo e Sakura atrás dele com um olhar perdido.

E então ali estava Hinata, que também estava parada na beira de Konoha, olhando para as vidas que eram próximas a ela. Ele viu sua amargura, sua bondade engolida como um creme se tornando marrom ao ser engolido pelo café preto. Primeiramente, Sasuke disse, ela era apenas um meio para um fim, um jeito de esconder sua espionagem atrás da segurança da grande nuvem de miséria de Hinata, mas, em algum momento, Sasuke percebeu que Hinata não tinha mais esse significando e ela tinha se tornado um fim para si próprio.

"Você é exatamente como eu", ele disse, mas Hinata não entendeu, pois ela não veio de uma longa linhagem de maníacos homicidas, ela não tinha vivido uma vida para vingança, violência e traição, de morrer e se tornar imortal, mas mesmo assim Sasuke continuou, "E você é perfeita. Só você pode me ajudar." Na voz dele tinha uma sugestão de pergunta, uma sugestão de _prazer_, e desde que Hinata não tinha nada mais no momento - ela não queria voltar para Konoha, nem queria se tornar um sacrifício oferecido para uma deusa nebulosa, então por isso, e apenas isso, ela disse sim.

Ela gostava de pensar que ele disse sim porque ela era boa, porque Sasuke estava sofrendo e ela poderia ajudá-lo, mas também sabia que era uma mentira. Ela sabia que era porque não poderia pensar em uma razão para dizer não, uma vez que, a própria sempre foi um peso-morto.

"Bom," ele disse sem ênfase, "nós vamos para um dos antigos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Seu Byakugan vai ser útil."

Ela meramente acenou com a cabeça e ficou de pé, a folha amarela caiu de seu colo para o chão, e eles saíram da vila, da qual o nome Hinata não se lembrava.

Mais tarde, Hinata pensou, iria se arrepender disso. Iria se arrepender da folha amarela, de beber chá, de comer doce, e de dizer _sim _quando ela tinha que ter dito _não_, mas agora, ela estava muito surpresa para fazer alguma coisa a não ser andar atrás do homem que provavelmente deveria estar morto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong>__ espero que vocês tenham gostado :) reviews = meu amor e afeição imortais! beijos :*_

_**N.T.:**__ ok, esse é o terceiro capítulo. Espero que vocês estejam gostando do nível da tradução e que as coisas não estejam muito confusas. Beijos para vocês!_


	4. Ilha Nagi

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de **_**Better Off Dead**_**, de **_**Wingedmercury**_**. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ilha Nagi<strong>_

_Eu sou um pobre desconhecido em viagem, viajando sozinho através deste mundo;_

_mas não há doenças, fadiga ou perigo, naquela luz brilhante, para qual eu vou._

_~Wayfaring Stranger, tradicional_

Hinata não perguntou à Sasuke para onde eles estavam indo, nem questionou as ordens de silêncio; ela andou atrás dele olhando para o chão. Ela pensou em coisas para dizer para quebrar aquele silêncio estranho, mas as palavras sempre morriam em sua garganta.

Eventualmente, ela reuniu coragem o suficiente para olhar para as costas dele e simplesmente _pensar_ em perguntar para ele. Quem era esse homem? Ela sabia seu nome e a afiliação dele com o Time Sete, mas além disso, Uchiha Sasuke era um verdadeiro mistério. Os lábios de Hinata ofegavam, os dedos se entrelaçavam atrás de sua mochila. Por que Sasuke queria morrer quando ele tinha a garantia da vida eterna? A vida era assim tão vazia para ele, que ele preferia morrer _de novo_?

Como se em uma resposta para seus pensamentos, Sasuke direcionou a ela um olhar por cima dos ombros dele; era como se ele pudesse ouvir os pensamentos dela, mesmo sem usar o doujutsu dele. Hinata chiou e olhou de volta para o chão; nada foi falado e Hinata nem ao menos se atreveu a pensar por algum tempo.

Eles viajaram por três longos e silenciosos dias. Hinata pensou que ela talvez pudesse perder a cabeça. Ela era uma pessoa tímida por natureza, verdade, mas ela também gostava das pessoas ao seu jeito mudo. Faminta de qualquer interação social, ela começou a se sentir como uma planta privada da luz do sol. Então ela pigarreou e se forçou para dizer:

"Uchiha-s-s-san?" Ela mordeu o lábio e amaldiçoou seu gaguejar sibilante.

Sasuke, que estava andando na frente dela, diminuiu o passo até eles estarem lado a lado.

"Hn?"

Hinata tomou fôlego profundo.

"O-O-Onde...?"

"Hn."

Com isso, Sasuke foi à frente mais uma vez, e o queixo de Hinata caiu. Hinata amaldiçoou a si mesma; ela acreditava que era por sua incapacidade de articular frases completas que fez a raiva de Sasuke crescer. Não era essa o motivo de ela ter deixado Konoha? Para superar seu gaguejar abominável, para criar seu próprio destino? Em vez disso, ela estava deixando um morto-vivo a guiar para Kami sabe aonde! O mínimo que ele podia fazer era incluí-la nos planos de viagem dele.

Com uma nova determinação, Hinata declarou:

"Uchiha-san. Aonde estamos i-indo?" Ela estava satisfeita que ela somente gaguejou uma vez.

Ele sorriu de lado com isso, tirou um mapa de dentro de sua roupa, e jogou sobre os ombros para a kunoichi. Ela pegou o pergaminho com uma perspicácia ninja e desenrolou devagar enquanto ela continuava a caminhar, pois Sasuke não havia parado. Enquanto ela examinava o mapa, o passo dela continuava estável, mas sua expressão ficou questionadora.

"Ilha Nagi?"

"Nós estamos quase no porto." Sasuke respondeu, conciso como sempre. Certamente, em poucas horas, eles alcançariam a costa. Era cinza e nublado no litoral; a névoa parecia pesada, uma nuvem de chuva suspensa. Hinata nunca esteve nessa parte do País da Onda, uma península que se projetava para fora da fronteira com o Fogo; era tão banal como a goma de mascar presa debaixo da sola do sapato.

Rapidamente, eles pagaram por um pequeno barco pesqueiro para os levarem até a Ilha Nagi. Eles embarcaram no barco de uma aparência incerta, com uma pintura vermelha descamada, com seus remos desgastamos a empurrar pelo mar.

"Vocês dois são casados?" O pescador perguntou, com seus braços musculosos lidando com os remos pela água. Hinata ficou vermelha como o pôr-do-sol, que estava brilhando através da neblina e deixando o horizonte com uma aparência ensanguentada; Sasuke sorriu de lado.

"Sim. Eu estou visitando meus pais." Sasuke respondeu suavemente.

Hinata se sentiu mal; ela foi para um lado do barco e vomitou todo o seu almoço escasso. Quando ela terminou de limpar o vômito da bochecha, ela olhou para Sasuke do canto dos olhos; seu franzir de sobrancelhas fez suas bochechas corarem mais do que a bile na parte detrás de sua garganta.

Quando eles finalmente alcançaram a ilha, Hinata ainda estava com o rosto verde, enquanto o crepúsculo pálido e azul sumiu totalmente na noite escura. A lua cheia brilhava pelas nuvens e sua luz filtrada permeava o mar de prata. O pescador ancorou o navio e faz seu caminho até a cidade. Ele se despediu por cima dos ombros, desejando-os segurança pelo resto da viagem; ele acrescentou que Hinata não deveria estar com tanto medo dos sogros. Ele assumiu que esse era o motivo de ela ter vomitado antes: como ele estava errado.

Hinata mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha e olhou para Sasuke, o qual as costas estavam viradas para ela. Ele estava olhando para a água, para a lua pesada se olhando no espelho do mar. Antes que pudesse se conter, Hinata deixou escapar:

"Por que você disse aquilo?"

"Disse o que?" Sasuke respondeu lentamente, sem se virar.

"Sobre seus p-p-pais..."

Sasuke simplesmente encolheu os ombros. Ele se virou, andando para a cidade sem avisar; Hinata o seguiu fazendo um chiado. _Por que eu estou mesmo aqui? Por que eu estou seguindo um vampiro lunático como um cachorrinho perdido? O que raios está errado comigo_? Apesar de sua mente tumultuada, entre eles havia um silêncio. Ela seguiu Sasuke até uma barraquinha de rámen, ela o deixou fazer o pedido, e se afundou em soba¹. As bochechas dela estufaram como um hamster faminto devorando pão. E tudo o que se passava na sua mente era _por que, por que, por que?_

Ela não podia responder nenhuma dessas questões espontâneas, exceto dizer que ela estava paralisada; ela estava presa em um genjutsu e ela não podia sair. Ela estava se afogando na presença de Sasuke; ele era um redemoinho e ela era um barco abandonado, em espiral cada vez mais perto do vórtice, ao esquecimento.

Como se ele pudesse sentir sua confusão interna, a voz de Sasuke quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu disse a ele," Sasuke pensou em voz alta "porque se tudo for de acordo com os planos, eu _vou_ estar visitando meus pais."

Ela se sufocou com seu rámen. Depois de uns minutos tossindo, ela bebeu um copo d'água e repousou sua cabeça em suas mãos.

"Me desculpe... o-o que...?"

"Eu estava respondendo a sua pergunta." Sasuke respondeu calmamente, seus hashis girando o rámen com movimentos esconsos.

Hinata piscou e processou o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. _Oh. Ele vai morrer logo. Ele vai encontrar seus pais..._ A verdade macabra a atingiu como uma kunai em seu coração: o quão terrível isso tudo era. Eles se mantiveram em silêncio e Hinata empurrou desanimadamente seu rámen pela tigela até eles se desintegrar em um amido.

"Sasuke" Ela diz timidamente enquanto eles saíam do restaurante. "E-eu... Eu..."

"Põe para fora"

Hinata suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu não entendo por que você quer m-morrer." Ela queria acrescentar que a vida eterna era o sonho dos filósofos; fontes da juventude são os objetivos dos exploradores; que jogar fora a vida dele de modo tolo depois da sua miraculosa reanimação parecia ingratidão e tolice. Não era mais sensato viver e aproveitar a vida? Mas esses pensamentos não foram proferidos.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke olharam através dela; a batida de seu coração aumentou, e, por um momento, parecia que Sasuke iria bater nela. Mas, assim que Hinata recuou para longe dele, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu; o som alto assustou Hinata. Quando o som parou tão abruptamente como começou, e o Uchiha olhou novamente para ela, o sangue dela congelou como uma piscina rasa no inverno.

"Os Uchiha não merecem viver. Eu pensei que você entendia isso." Ele falou, com o tom de voz tão gelado quanto o sangue congelado dela correndo pelas veias. Sem outra palavra, ele caminhou de volta para a praia. Hinata foi atrás dele e, sem palavras, eles montaram acampamento.

Ela pegou a primeira ronda. Com os olhos lacrimosos, ela assistiu a lua cheia ir ao seu apogeu; o nevoeiro se dissipou e o oceano se agitou com ondas pratas. Não importava que os olhos de Hinata fossem tão grandes e tão brancos quanto a lua; nessa noite, ela entendeu que ela não via nada.

Quando ela gentilmente acordou Sasuke para a ronda dele, ela tinha uma sensação de que ele não tinha dormido nem um pouco.

"Descanse um pouco," ele disse a ela "nós saímos para o esconderijo de Orochimaru no amanhecer."

"S-sim, Uchiha-san." Ela deslizou para baixo de seu saco de dormir, imaginando quais horrores estariam esperando por ela na manhã seguinte, e por que ela estava concordando em enfrentá-los; já que eles não eram horrores para ela descobrir. E quando adormeceu, teve pesadelos sobre o que eles iriam encontrar na base de Orochimaru: partes de corpos preservamos em geleias, ou frascos de formol; facas enferrujadas ainda cobertas de sangue velho, crânios ocos e ossos podres. Quando as mãos ásperas de Sasuke foram acordá-la, ela não se sentiu descansada.

* * *

><p>¹ Soba, segundo o nosso Google, é um macarrão japonês tradicionalmente degustado na passagem do ano.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong>__ Muito obrigada por lerem. Em algum momento eu vou transformar isso em uma história original, então suas respostas são muito apreciadas. Beijos._

_**N.T.:**__ Espero que estejam gostando da tradução e me desculpem pela demora (: Beijos._


	5. Lixo no Lixão

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de **_**Better Off Dead**_**, de **_**Wingedmercury**_**. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury  
><em>_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lixo no Lixão<strong>_

_Quando eu estiver morto e enterrado, não chore por mim,_

_oh, eu não quero que você chore por mim;_

_Navegando no oceano, não chore por mim,_

_oh, eu não quero que você chore por mim._

_~Don't You Weep After Me, tradicional_

Quando ele a levou para um lixão velho e abandonado da ilha, Hinata ficou confusa.

"Ative seu doujutsu." Ele mandou e ela o fez sem hesitação.

Os olhos brancos dela varreram o lixão, todas as velharias quebradas, madeiras podres, carretéis de fio corroído, partes de casa destruídas - janelas quebradas e ferro. Ela forçou mais chakra em seus olhos para olhar mais e mais embaixo e arfou.

"Tem toda uma rede de cavernas subterrâneas!" Ela estava confusa - quem em sã consciência constrói tocas subterrâneas em uma _ilha_? Não teria aquela terrível coisa da _inundação_ em intervalos de tempo regulares de acordo com a maré? Mas Orichimaru estava longe de estar em seu perfeito juízo...

"Entrada", Sasuke comandou, a única mostrando seus desejos.

As veias ao redor dos olhos de Hinata incharam enquanto ela se apressava para encontrar. Ali estava! Sob uma bolha de metais enferrujados, que parecia como ossos de moldagem. Levou uns 15 minutos para remover todo o lixo, musgo e entulho, mas, finalmente, eles acharam uma peça perfeita de metal na parte inferior.

"Afaste-se" Sasuke murmurou e Hinata pulou para longe, o som de mil pássaros cantando encheu o ar.

"T-tem certeza que você deveria usar o Ch-Ch-Chidori em metal -" ela grita, mas o barulho do jutsu de relâmpagos abafou o som. Os punhos dele se ergueram como um sol de prata irregular, em seguida, despencou para a terra como um cometa, deixando rastros cegos pelo caminho. Uma enorme explosão, todo o brilho prateado, a fumaça sobre o monte de lixo e Hinata foi jogada para trás pela força do mesmo.

Ela agradeceu a Kami que posou sobre o musgo; eles eram nojentos, mas amorteceram a queda; eles eram muito mais confortáveis do que os metais irregulares enferrujados.

"Uchiha? Uchiha-san? Uchiha-saaaaaaaaan!" Hinata se levantou e procurou por Sasuke. Ela não o via; tudo o que tinha restado em seu lugar era um buraco escancarado e fumegante, onde a placa de metal uma vez estava. "Uchiha-san?" ela sussurrou.

"Por que você não me disse que era uma péssima ideia usar Chidori em metal?" ele resmungou de algum lugar atrás dela e Hinata pulou dez metros para trás no ar.

"Eu s-sinto m-m-muito -" Ela gaguejou enquanto ela se virava, mas ela ainda não via Sasuke em nenhum lugar.

"Aqui embaixo." ele disse secamente e Hinata olha para baixo -

E ela grita.

"Oh Kami! Sua cabeça! Sua _cabeça_!" Hinata começou a gritar, gritos de gelar o sangue e entorpecer a mente, que dilaceraram o ar e deram zumbidos no ouvido.

A cabeça carbonizada de Sasuke estava separada do corpo; os dentes enegrecidos foram exibidos em uma careta divertida.

"Mulher, cale a boca." Ele ordenou e o grito de Hinata passaram a ser lamúrias. "Encontre as partes do meu corpo; a regeneração é mais rápida se tudo está no mesmo lugar.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam tão abertos quanto janelas quebradas; a cabeça ensanguentada de Sasuke estava empoleirada, ela estava tremendo. Mas, Sasuke a lançou um olhar que a assustou e a pôs em ação.

Hinata continuava a tremer enquanto ela reunia as partes do corpo de Sasuke: um braço queimado, lascas da sua perna, uma bagunça de órgãos assados - ela tentou não identificar quais órgãos era o que - até que ela achou a maioria do que ela _assumiu_ ser as partes do corpo dele. No momento em que ela retornou para a cabeça falante, ela já parecia bem menos preta; um tom de pele pálido estava tomando o lugar da carne queimada. Hinata jogou sem cerimônias os pedaços quebrados e queimados do corpo, não porque ela era desrespeitosa, mas porque ela nunca esteve tão apavorada na vida dela, e o terror a fazia ficar desajeitada. Uma parte perversa de sua mente observou que ela era como uma sacerdotisa oferecendo um sacrifício de miudezas cauterizadas ao deus-das-cabeças-decapitadas e o pensamento lhe deu náuseas.

Ela já tinha visto zumbis, sim; ela até mesmo já tinha _matado_ alguns muitos zumbis, se matar for um termo apropriado para incapacitar corpos que já estão mortos. Mas, ela nunca teve que juntar todos os vários e diversos pedaços de um corpo morto para que ele pudesse _se reagrupar e se regenerar_. Ela também nunca recebeu ordens de uma cabeça sem corpo antes. Hinata estava grata que ela não tinha comido muito naquela manhã, porque ela certamente teria vomitado tudo nesse momento.

Levou boa parte do dia para que Uchiha Sasuke regenerasse todas as suas células; bem, para ser justo, ele não fazia isso precisamente - o corpo dele fazia isso por vontade própria. Em algum momento, Hinata teve náuseas e assistiu com um horror mudo enquanto os pedaços queimados e ensanguentados do traidor Uchiha pareciam se arrastar para fora dos escombros e se arrumarem em seu corpo: pedaços de carne, pedaços estilhaçados de ossos, dentes rolantes. A articulação do joelho saindo de sob os escombros e ir pelo ar até Sasuke, quase acertando Hinata no processo.

E o tempo todo, os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke brilhavam com o padrão complexo do Mangekyo Sharingan; redemoinhos preto e vermelhos como um vórtice, como uma piscina demoníaca. Enquanto a luz do dia desaparecia, os dois olhos dele lançavam uma luz estranha e cintilante por todo o lixão enquanto o corpo se reconstruía lentamente, lentamente. Hinata finalmente deu as costas para ele e olhou as estrelas piscando em sua existência no céu congelado, desejando que ele pudesse sentir seu destino miserável nas constelações distantes.

A lua minguante nasceu sobre o oceano e, finalmente, Sasuke se levantou e mandou Hinata encontrar as roupas dele. Aparentemente, ele estava completamente nu, ela concluiu. Em algum momento, ficou escuro demais para ver o corpo de Sasuke se regenerar e Hinata ficou feliz, porque se ela tivesse que assistir a _joia de família_ de Sasuke voltar para a sua virilha, ela talvez _morreria_ ali mesmo. Obrigada, Kami, pela escuridão! Não tinha luar o suficiente para ver qualquer coisa desagradável; ou então era isso o que ela pensava.

Felizmente, eles tinham deixado suas mochilas fora do lixão - caso contrário, Hinata estava certa que elas seriam incineradas na explosão - e Hinata correu para pegar as vestes dele. Ela corou quando retornou, pois ela viu a silhueta de um _ângulo errado_ pela lua minguante, um ângulo em que ela pode admirar todo o comprimento e grossura do Sasuke Júnior.

Ela não podia se ajudar. Ser a perseguidora da vila era, uma vez, sua ocupação e, agora, ela se encontrava cobiçando. Acidentalmente, ela percebeu que o pacote de Sasuke era muito, _muito_ maior do que qualquer coisa que o Naruto possuía-

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata saiu de seu transe pela voz potente dele. Tremendo, ela olhou para baixo e se arrastou para frente, empurrando a roupa de Sasuke para ele. Ele resmungou alguma coisa como _"droga de jutsu de reanimação", "malditos olhos que remontam a carne, mas não as roupas"_... Hinata corou mais do que o metal derretido na porta do esconderijo, que ainda estava vermelho e saindo fumaça conta o ar frio da noite.

Uma vez que Sasuke estava vestido ele murmurou:

"Siga-me."

Hinata, que até então estava olhando para o chão, chiou e foi atrás dele na escuridão antes de ativar o Byakugan. Diante deles, a entrada para o esconderijo de Orochimaru tinha um boca de um bicho enorme e esfumaçado; enquanto eles entravam, Hinata tinha a sensação de que eles estavam sendo engolidos vivos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong>__ Obrigada por lerem! (:_

_**N.T.:**__ Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu gostei da fanfic ^.^_


	6. Túmulo

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de Better Off Dead, de Wingedmercury. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury  
>Traduzida por Juliana Trajano<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Túmulo<strong>

_O que é isso que eu não consigo ver? Mãos congeladas tomam conta de mim_

_Meu nome é morte e eu me sobressaio, eu abro as portas do paraíso e do inferno._

_~Oh Death, tradicional_

O cheiro intenso de metal queimando tomou os seus sentidos. Mesmo que ela não estivesse tocando em nada, o calor irradiava da entrada latente, escaldando sua pele. Ela passou rapidamente pela entrada, para não se queimar, indo atrás de Sasuke, que já estava muito a frente dela.

Enquanto eles desciam as escadas, eles deixavam para trás a escassa luz da lua: tudo estava escuro. O cheiro era de mofo, água salobra e carne em decomposição, e Hinata foi tomada por uma náusea. A voz autoritária de Sasuke soou pela caverna; ela ecoou pelas paredes estreitas e pareceu vir de todas as direções ao mesmo tempo.

"Ache a câmara."

"O-okay!" ela assentiu, mesmo que ela não estivesse muito certa do que exatamente ela estava procurando, fora o fato que poderia ser qualquer tipo de _câmara_.

Ela tomou um fôlego e focou o Byakugan, vendo o que ela não tinha visto antes: eles estavam em uma ligação de vias. Pelo menos vinte diferentes caminhos divergiam de onde eles estavam e, enquanto Hinata forçava seus olhos que tudo vêem, ela percebia que muitos dos caminhos acabavam em becos sem saída ou em armadilhas letais. Ela tinha ouvido sobre um ninja de Konoha que entrou em um dos outros esconderijos de Orochimaru, histórias de horror sobre homens que ficaram presos nos labirintos e nunca voltaram. E pior, _aqueles que voltaram_ - homens mutilados, com membros amputados, nos olhos o terror, como se estivessem presos em um genjutsu eterno.

Hinata pensava em Orochimaru como um antigo faraó com inúmeros túmulos, cada catacumba atada a maldições, tesouros, venenos e uma escuridão consumidora. Mesmo que o mestre já estivesse há muito morto, seus labirintos esperavam como teias vivas, prontas para pegarem os descuidados. Hinata se arrepiou. Mas, sentindo a crescente impaciência de Sasuke, ela forçou seus olhos para continuarem vasculhando os caminhos úmidos e escorregadios até a nebulosa câmara.

"Está ali," Hinata finalmente sussurrou, "por aquele caminho, e depois é só virar a segunda à esquerda."

Sasuke assentiu.

"Excelente. Obrigado, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata corou com o elogio, todo o seu corpo ficou quente. Os olhos vermelhos dele miraram-na por um instante, e ela ficou presa no brilho avermelhado. O rosto dele banhado em carmesim, a pele pálida iluminada pelas luas vermelhas que eram os olhos dele, e ela pensou, _ele é bonito_...

Só durou um momento; Sasuke se virou e o encanto foi quebrado. Ela o seguiu rapidamente pelo corredor úmido, estremecendo quando uma gota de água gelada e pútrida caiu em seu rosto vinda do teto.

Exatamente como Hinata tinha dito, eles viraram à esquerda e se depararam com uma câmara de metal. Hinata estimou que fosse quase tão grande como uma casa e a maçaneta¹ era quase tão grande quanto o corpo de Hinata. Curiosamente, ela não conseguia ver através da câmara. As paredes deviam ser feitas de um metal resistente a chakra ou seladas contra aqueles que "tudo veem".

"Me dê sua mão, Hyuuga-san", Sasuke instruiu e, sem questionar as ordens dele, ela estendeu a mão. A pele dele era seca e fresca. Ela tentou não se maravilhar com os calos e com a força contida em cada dedo.

Sasuke colocou a mão dela no centro da larga maçaneta e depois cobriu a mão pequena da jovem juntamente com a dele.

"Concentre seu chakra aqui." Ele ordenou e ela sentiu a corrente elétrica do chakra dele fluir através do dela. Ela assentiu e as linhas expressivas de seu rosto foram tomadas por uma severa determinação. Rapidamente, seu próprio chakra fluiu pela corrente de energia fundindo-se com a do Uchiha. O chakra dele era poderoso, como uma combinação de relâmpagos e ozônio; já a força vital de Hinata era água, a corrente de chakra saia como espiral e eram eletrizadas em baixo da mão de Sasuke.

O corpo todo dela formigou com a energia dele, das pontas dos seus dedos brilhando até a sola dos seus pés; pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se sentiu _viva_: o barulho do chakra fluía por suas veias e para fora de seus dedos. Ela forçou seu chakra para concentrar em um só lugar, desejando que o fecho se _abrisse_ - porque ela era poderosa e porque ela esperava que a natureza a _obedecesse_.

Hinata arfou levemente com o esforço e, quando Sasuke tirou sua mão da dela, ela se sentiu gelada.

"Bom controle de chakra", ele murmurou e depois acenou para ela o seguir.

O calor atingiu suas bochechas e ela esperava que ele não conseguisse vê**-la** corar naquela escuridão (mas, claro, ele conseguia). Hinata focou seu Byakugan, mesmo que ela estivesse com o chakra baixo. Ela não tinha certeza o que esperava encontrar ali - ossos, caveiras, artefatos, armas? - mas, o que estava dentro da câmara desafiava todas as expectativas.

As paredes metálicas estavam forradas de pergaminhos e livros; era uma vasta biblioteca e as prateleiras pareciam nunca acabar. Sasuke parecia saber o que ele estava procurando; ele caminhou com confiança até uma prateleira sem fim ao fundo. Os olhos aprimorados de Hinata viram o símbolo do clã Uchiha esboçado na estante de metal e acenou com a cabeça; isso deveria ser um esconderijo para as pesquisas de Orochimaru. Será que ali havia uma estante dedicada aos Hyuuga também?

Mas ela não teve tempo de procurar pela própria família. Sasuke apontou para uma fileira infinita de pergaminhos e ordenou:

"Procure por qualquer coisa pertencente ao Mangekyo Sharingan."

Hinata murmurou uma afirmativa e vasculhou os pergaminhos com o Byakugan. Havia alguns pertencentes ao Mangekyo, e, mais para o fim da estante, ela achou alguns poucos textos sobre a metamorfose do Mangekyo Eterno para o Rinnegan. Ela estendeu esses para Sasuke imediatamente, e ele balançou a cabeça em apreciação.

Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, Hinata estava feliz, mesmo que ela não tivesse a certeza do motivo.

Quando eles finalmente saíram do esconderijo, era quase meio dia do lado de fora. O sol queimava os olhos sensíveis e cansados de Hinata.

"Descanse." Sasuke comandou uma vez que eles saíram do lixão. Hinata estava muito feliz para conseguir fazê-lo debaixo de um velho carvalho. Ela fechou seus olhos por causa da luz intensa e se entregou para a escuridão acolhedora. Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos novamente, a lua minguante brilhava no céu claro.

"Sasuke?" ela sussurrou com a voz rouca e hesitante. Quando nenhuma resposta veio, ela ativou seu Byakugan e o encontrou pendurado na árvore acima dela, como um corvo, como um mensageiro. "Sasuke?" ela se aventurou novamente, a voz bem mais alta do que o vento suspirando pelas folhas secas.

"Tem um jutsu que eu preciso que você aprenda", ele respondeu com uma voz grave, jogando para ela um pergaminho. Ela pegou com dedos hábeis e o desenrolou contra o tronco da árvore. Ela arfou e Sasuke meramente respondeu:

"Você vai me matar no amanhecer."

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> Eu e um amigo ficamos um bom tempo tentando achar uma palavra que se encaixasse. Não é bem maçaneta, mas foi o melhor que nós encontramos. A expressão original seria _combination dial_ e na estrutura da história, a coisa seria mais ou menos como nos primeiros 5 segundos desse link: youtu . be / lzeYZneW1tc?t=5m34s (tire os espaços). Se alguém por acaso souber um nome melhor do que maçaneta, me avise que eu trocarei.


	7. Aproveitar para ser o Aproveitador

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de Better Off Dead, de Wingedmercury. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Melhor Morto<em>**

_Escrita por Wingedmercury  
>Traduzida por Juliana Trajano<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aproveitar para ser o Aproveitador<strong>

_Quem vai balançar o berço, que__m__ vai cantar a canção?_

_Quem vai balançar o berço quando eu me for?_

_Eu vou balançar o berço, eu vou cantar a canção,_

_Eu vou balançar o berço quando você se for._

_~Rock the Cradle, tradicional_

"Uchiha-san," ela falou entre os dentes, "E-eu não posso!"

"Tch. Não foi por isso que você veio comigo? Eu preciso que você-"

"Eu sei!" Hinata gritou; com horror, ela percebeu que ela tinha acabado de _interromper_ Sasuke. Ela continuou trêmula, "E-eu não sou capaz de f-fazer um j-jutsu médico tão alto!"

Sasuke suspirou lentamente.

"Entendo. Quem pode?"

Hinata engoliu a seco antes de responder:

"Ah... somente Tsunade-sama ou..." _Ou Sakura_, ela queria responder, mas as palavras morreram eu seus lábios.

Sasuke parecia saber o que ela estava pensando.

"_Ou Sakura_, não é?" Hinata assentiu, com a língua muito presa para falar alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem. Nós vamos sequestrar Lady Tsunade pela manhã."

A boca de Hinata abriu e fechou, e depois se abriu mais uma vez.

"O que?" ela finalmente respondeu.

"Pela manhã nós vamos seguir para Konoha. Para sequestrar Tsunade", ele repetiu.

Hinata olhou para ele de forma desacreditada, mas quando ele a olhou com aqueles olhos vermelhos, ela abaixou a cabeça e assentiu. Ele a mandou dormir; ela quase caiu da árvore quando pulou de volta para o chão.

Sequestrar Lady Tsunade? Isso era um suicídio. Mesmo que a Hokage aposentada fosse idosa, Hinata pensou que era idiotice mexer com uma mulher tão poderosa: uma kunoichi que, com suas poderosas mãos, conseguia fazer buracos em um corpo como se fossem feitos de queijo macio. Contudo, Hinata supôs que _Sasuke_ não se preocupava com Tsunade rasgando ele em pedaços, por causa do "problema" de regeneração dele.

_Hinata_ era quem deveria se preocupar.

E se preocupar foi o que Hinata fez. Ela não dormiu nem mais um minuto, rolando em seu saco de dormir até os dedos rosados do amanhecer tirarem do céu a cortina da noite. Sasuke desceu da árvore, caindo como uma fruta madura e aterrissando no chão com um baque.

"Se levante" ele murmurou e Hinata pega sua mochila com pressa. Ele não lhe deu tempo de fazer seu chá da manhã, mas ela não reclamou.

Enquanto eles andavam em direção ao porto, Hinata de algum jeito conseguiu falar:

"Uchiha-san, você não d-dorme?" ela não pode se controlar e perguntou. Era uma questão que estava borbulhando em sua cabeça por um bom tempo.

"Tch. Tem algum momento em que você fica calada?"

Hinata ficou em silêncio pelo resto do caminho até o porto.

* * *

><p>Hinata não esperava ver Konoha tão cedo. Tinha se passado uma semana desde que eles deixaram a Ilha Nagi, e nada a tinha preparado para ver a cabeça enorme de Naruto esculpida - situada entre outras cinco cabeças acusadoras - pairando sobre ela mais uma vez. O estômago dela se revirou com a visão. Ao mesmo tempo ela percebeu que não tinha nem ao menos pensado em Naruto durante todo o tempo em que ela viajou com Sasuke. Ela supôs que isso era um progresso, mesmo que seu coração ainda apertasse todas as vezes que ela olhava acidentalmente para o monumento dos Hokage.<p>

Ela olhou para Sasuke. Ele estava cortando as unhas com uma kunai enquanto eles esperavam dar meia noite para atacar. Cada segundo parecia horas enquanto ela olhava as estrelas fazerem lentamente seus caminhos até o céu. A grandiosidade da missão a assustava; ela esqueceu como se respira. Seus pulmões, entretanto, _faziam-na_ tomar um fôlego. O cenário se repetia muitas vezes, Hinata não conseguia esconder a ansiedade; o movimento de _respirar-não-respirar_ ocasionava em leves tosses de tempo em tempo, por causa da asfixia. Sasuke olhava para ela quando ela tossia, os olhos vermelhos brilhando com a lua como um demônio.

Quando a lua crescente atingiu o céu como um pedaço irregular de queijo, Sasuke começou a se mover silenciosamente: era chegada a hora. Hinata sentiu algo parecido com o frio, congelando cada parte de seu estômago; ela queria vomitar, ela queria se recusar a ir.

Mas ela não fez isso. Ela seguiu Sasuke como uma sombra muda. Eles faziam uma ótima dupla, alguma parte de sua mente pensou, enquanto eles passavam pelas ruas da cidade, pelo parque vazio, que tinha um balanço rangendo. Eles deviam parecer uma dupla de fantasmas pretos, cada um com um cabelo longo e escuro flutuando atrás deles como asas de carvão; cada um com uma pele tão pálida como a luz da lua; cada um com os olhos repletos de um jutsu formidável.

Enquanto eles avançavam para os muros com movimentos sincronizados, fazendo seu caminho para a parte interna da cidade, ela se sentiu poderosa: ela se sentiu _viva_. Ela era uma criatura medonha, de asas negras e com a lua nos olhos; ela era a segunda metade de um vampiro insuportavelmente bonito, seus olhos piscando carmesim, olhando-o para achar respostas.

Então, ela se lembrou que eles estavam indo sequestrar Lady Tsunade. O sentimento de preocupação aumentou enquanto eles chegavam cada vez mais perto do coração da cidade. Eventualmente, a ansiedade venceu, e ela foi tomada por nada além de mãos geladas e úmidas e olhos cheios de medo.

Hinata fez um sinal com as mãos: _por aqui_. Hinata era familiarizada com a rotina noturna de Tsunade, tendo gastado muitas noites bebendo com a própria Legendária. Era claro que as duas tinham muito em comum: ambas tinham coisas, pessoas e lugares que elas queriam esquecer; sentimentos que elas queriam apagar. Algumas vezes, Hinata não conseguia aguentar perseguir Naruto, então, em vez disso, ela ficava junto com a mulher mais velha. Apesar de todas as falhas de Tsunade - e havia muitas - ela era uma excelente companheira de bebidas e ensinou Hinata como tomar doses de um licor forte, como jogar poker com a feição certa e como curar uma ressaca com ninjutsus médicos.

Hinata se sentiu um pouco culpada com todos esses pensamentos. Uchiha-san prometeu que ele não machucaria Tsunade-sama; e, se ele quebrasse essa promessa, Hinata daria sua vida para proteger a mulher mais velha. A vida de Hinata, afinal, não valia muita coisa; ela desistira de viver feliz para proteger Tsunade, se fosse necessário.

Sem nenhum barulho, Sasuke quebrou a fechadura e a boca de Hinata ficou seca: Hinata, protegendo Tsunade? Mais provável Hinata ser aquela que precisa da proteção de Tsunade! Especialmente depois que Tsunade ver o que Hinata tinha trazido para Konoha direto do túmulo. _Ah, Kami, o que raios eu estou fazendo..._

Como Hinata tinha dito, Tsunade estava muito bem se encaminhando para a sua quadragésima garrafa de sakê quando eles apareceram no salão. Tsunade os olhou friamente, os olhos castanhos brilhando sobre a borda do copo de sakê. Ela tomou um gole do álcool e piscou. Com um sentimento de estar cada vez menor, Hinata percebeu que eles não pegaram o último Sannin legendário com a guarda baixa.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaan. E, se eu acredito em meus olhoooosss, Sssssassuke-kuuuuuuuun." Ela repreendeu. Hinata conseguia sentir o cheiro de álcool no hálito de Tsunade pela sala. "Eu acho que eu acreditoooooo meeuss olhooooooss, mas eu estou bêbada. Hmmm." Tsunade executou um jutsu para tirar o álcool do sistema dela; no próximo segundo, os olhos dela ficaram claros e a boca dela se contorceu em um sorriso. "Ah, nossa. Esse _é_ o Uchiha. Sentem-se, crianças, me digam o que vocês querem."

"Você-você sabia que a gente estava aqui!" Hinata engasgou, enquanto atrás dela Sasuke estava imóvel como uma estátua. Nenhum dos dois aceitou o convite de Tsunade para se sentarem.

"Eu venho da linhagem dos Uzumaki, todos os sensores lendários que eles tem por direito; e, enquanto Naruto se recusa a sentir o seu chakra, Hinata-chan, eu não tenho as mesmas compulsões. Eu sabia desde o começo quando Uchiha Sasuke retornou, foi embora e voltou mais uma vez para Konoha. Você está tendo um caso com um homem morto, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata ficou totalmente vermelha.

Finalmente Sasuke se moveu, lentamente, para não chamar a atenção da Sannin. Do casaco preto, ele tirou o pergaminho e entregou cuidadosamente para a Godaime. Ele era um homem calmo e metódico: ele sabia que, se Tsunade estava preparada para a chegada deles, ele deveria andar cautelosamente.

"Eu preciso de alguém que faça esse jutsu em mim, Tsunade."

Hinata estremeceu quando Sasuke deixou de usar o honorífico depois do nome de Tsunade. Tsunade puxou sua cadeira para perto da luminária e olhou o pergaminho.

"Entendo. E se eu me recusar?"

"Eu vou te forçar a fazer isso."

Tsunade olhou para Hinata, que estava tremendo como uma folha ao vento.

"Entendo." Tsunade murmurou. "Você veio aqui para me sequestrar."

"Não é... Tsunade-s-s-sama! E-E-Eu..." Hinata tentou falar, mas ela foi silenciada pela mão estendida de Sasuke.

"Sim, se for necessário." Sasuke interrompeu com uma voz profunda e assustadora.

"Bem, infelizmente para vocês, crianças, eu não posso executar esse jutsu."

Houve silêncio na sala; Hinata jurava que ela podia ouvir o óleo na lamparina queimar e o tilintar das garrafas enquanto Tsunade apoiava seus cotovelos na mesa de madeira.

"Por que não?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Se você leu bem esse pergaminho, você deve ter visto que esse jutsu requere uma longa lista de ingredientes raros. Eu certamente não tenho cinzas de uma fênix renascida, as barbatanas de uma sereia ou as flores da lendária erva Sukarah, cujas flores só nascem uma vez a cada mil anos."

Os punhos de Sasuke esticaram e se contraíram de novo; Hinata podia ouvir o sangue correndo pelos ouvidos dela e ela sentiu medo – um medo _mortal_. Sasuke iria começar uma chacina? Ele iria ativar o doujutsu horrível dele e queimar tudo em um fogo negro? Ele iria...

"Se você não tem esses ingredientes," Sasuke murmurou, a voz dele obscura como um céu sem estrelas, "você sabe de alguém que os tenha?"

"Eu achava que você nunca iria perguntar." Tsunade falou sarcasticamente. "Tem uma velha feiticeira que se chama Erishiki, que vive reclusa nas montanhas fora do País do Raio. Ela foi chamada na Primeira Guerra Ninja para matar usuários do Mangekyo Sharingan, mas desde esse tempo, ela se recusa a sair da montanha."

Sasuke falou cuspindo, como chamas no vento:

"Você está querendo me dizer... que uma mulher da Primeira Guerra Ninja ainda está _viva_?"

Tsunade o lançou um sorriso seco.

"Sim. Provavelmente. Ela é a única pessoa que pode te ajudar. Eu certamente não posso."

Sasuke rosnou enquanto ele ativava seu doujutsu. Ele olhou para os olhos de Tsunade e ela desmaiou, com a cabeça fazendo um barulho alto quanto atingiu a mesa.

"Tsunade!" Hinata falou com medo. Ela se virou para Sasuke: "Ela está..."

"Ela está bem." Sasuke a cortou. "Eu só apaguei as memórias dela e a coloquei para dormir. Ela vai acordar de manhã com nada pior do que uma ressaca."

Hinata deixou o ar escapar e silenciosamente seguiu Sasuke para fora da casa de Tsunade.

Quando eles partiram, Tsunade levantou sua cabeça da mesa com um sorriso cruzando seu rosto.

"Maldita criança. Acha que ele pode entrar aqui e colocar uma Hokage aposentada em um genjutsu. Trasguinho pomposo." Ela riu amargamente enquanto enchia seu copo para outra dose de sakê. "Eu não sei se devo contar a Naruto-kun sobre isso. Mas, mais uma vez, talvez eu deva." Tsunade virou seu copo e encheu novamente.

Ainda tinha tempo. A feiticeira estava há umas duas semanas caminhando, então não tinha necessidade de correr. Ela decidiu que nessa noite ela iria beber e decidiria o que fazer com essa _situação_ na manhã seguinte.


	8. Os Perseguidores e o Perseguido

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de Better Off Dead, de Wingedmercury. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury  
>Traduzida por Juliana Trajano<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Os Perseguidores e o Perseguido<strong>

_Veja aquela pomba de luto, solitária_

_Ela está voando de pinheiro em pinheiro_

_Ela está de luto por causa de seu verdadeiro amor_

_Assim como eu estou pelo meu_

_~All the Good Times are Past and Gone_

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto murmurou com sono, praticamente dormindo em cima dos papéis na mesa da cozinha. Eram quase duas da manhã, mas eles não tinham avançado mundo no trabalho administrativo. A tinta sujava as mãos dele, acentuando as linhas secas e as marcas na pele dele. A mesa da cozinha estava coberta de marcas de tinta, onde dedos, pulsos e cotovelos tinham tocado entre as páginas ainda úmidas e a madeira polida.

"Hmmmm" Foi tudo o que Sakura disse. As sobrancelhas dela estavam curvadas em concentração, sua caneta escrevendo sem cessar. Ela não olhou para ele.

"Hinata voltou para a vila." Ele disse de uma vez.

"Oh." A caneta dela parou e ela olhou para o marido. Naruto estava olhando para a janela; o rosto dele banhado pela luz da luz, o que o fazia parecer mortalmente pálido. Ela tirou a imagem mórbida da cabeça e piscou. "Foi uma férias bem curta" Ela respondeu com a voz cheia de irritação.

"Ela está me espionando de novo." Ele disse com um suspiro. Os dedos dele fecharam a cortina mesmo sabendo que era inútil cobrir a janela. A perseguidora dele, de qualquer jeito, possuía o Byakugan.

"Apenas expulse-a." Sakura reclamou, soando mais áspera do que ela queria. Mas, Kami, ela estava _cansada_ e tinha montanhas de trabalho ser feito e a última coisa que ela precisava era Hinata os espionando _de novo_. Hinata ter saído da vila foi uma férias para Sakura e ela estava triste pela Hyuuga ter voltado.

Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou pensar. Kami, já era ruim demais quando Hinata os observava namorando - não precisava ser um ninja rastreador para sentir os olhos albinos da Hyuuga atravessando as janelas e as cortinas e cravando nas suas costas enquanto ela beijava o marido dela. Mas agora, tudo o que eles estavam fazendo era trabalhando! O que era interessante em espioná-los _agora_? Sakura balançou a cabeça: nunca houve um motivo para a perseguição obsessiva de Hinata.

"A única coisa a ser feita é ignorá-la." Sakura constatou calmamente, os olhos dela encontrando os dele. O conselho era muito mais para si do que para o marido.

"Você está certa." Ele respondeu depois de uma curta pausa, falando para si mesmo para ignorar sua antiga perseguidora. "A bebê está chorando, você se importaria...?"

Sakura piscou. Ela estava tão envolvida na própria frustração que ela nem ao menos ouviu a criança chorando no quarto.

"Claro, ela provavelmente está com fome. Naruto," ela suspirou, levantando da cadeira com movimentos cansados, "só..."

"Eu sei," ele disse "_só ignore-a._"

Desanimada, Sakura suspirou e deixou a cozinha, indo para o quarto um fantasma cansado.

"Tudo bem, pequenininha." Ela murmurou para o bebê, desabotoando a blusa. Ela começou a amamentar com movimentos práticos de uma mãe experiente, sentando na cadeira de balanço e encarando a parede.

Mas, de repente, ela sentiu um rastro de chakra que despertou seus sentidos. Era tão familiar e um calor percorreu sua face...

"Sasuke-kun?" ela segurou o fôlego.

Tão rápido quanto veio, a sensação se foi; como respirar um ar gelado e voltar para o ar normal.

Um choro amargo ficou preso na sua garganta. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que as imagens familiares fossem embora -_ seus pulsos queimando, Sasuke não se mexendo, sua mão coberta de sujeira e sangue, o sangue de Sasuke. - ah, Sasuke-kun, por que? Sasuke-kun não me deixe, eu te amo, eu nunca quis..._

O bebê arrotou feliz e voltou a dormir. O som a trouxe de volta a realidade. Sakura colocou a criança de volta no berço com as mãos tremendo. Ela resolveu que o trabalho poderia esperar até a manhã. Ela precisava dormir.

Ela devia estar cansada, tendo alucinações com o chakra de alguém há muito tempo morto.

* * *

><p>Eles estavam do lado de fora da mansão do Hokage; o local era familiar. Por que não seria? Esse era o local onde Hinata espionava o Hokage antes de ela deixar Konoha.<p>

"Por que estamos aqui, Uchiha-san?" ela sussurrou. Como se a tentativa de sequestrar a Hokage aposentada não fosse o suficiente, agora eles estavam há uns cinco metros do atual Hokage. E mesmo que eles estivessem escondidos pelas sombras profundas do complexo habitacional atrás deles e pelo genjutsu tão bem bolado de Sasuke, Hinata ainda estava nervosa.

Naquela época - antes do acidente do patinho feio, antes de deixar a vila para se tornar uma virgem Vestal - Sasuke estava com ela todo o tempo, a perseguindo enquanto ela perseguia, mas Hinata não _sabia_. Agora ela estava abrigando um ninja trapaceiro e ela _sabia_ disso; ela tinha o ajudado a se infiltrar na vila! E Sasuke, ele estava sentado bem ao lado dela, com o Sharinhan girando como um redemoinho vermelho em um campo de tinta enquanto ele observava o Hokage e sua família com Hinata.

Naruto estava sentado na mesa com Sakura, ambos debruçados sobre a mesa e tensos: parecia como outra noite de trabalhar em casa. Em um momento, Sakura girou sua cabeça em direção ao quarto e, então, andou até lá com movimentos lentos. Hinata supôs que o bebê precisava se alimentar.

"Hyuuga-san," Sasuke murmurou "me empreste seus olhos."

Ela empalideceu.

"O qu...?" Deus, o que ele queria dizer com _emprestar seus olhos_? Queria ele tirá-los de sua cabeça? Ou...

Ele grunhiu.

"Eu posso usar meu jutsu ocular para usar seus olhos para ver. Por favor." Ele adicionou e Hinata consentiu com a cabeça vagarosamente. Ela não poderia nunca negar algo a ele; não quando ele tinha pedido "por favor".

Ele ativou o sharingan, três vírgulas rodopiando como uma roda gigante, mais rápido, mais rápido, e Hinata estava presa; ela foi puxada como um inseto se afundando em chamas.

O mundo caiu e ela sentiu como se ela estivesse morrendo em uma escuridão sem fim; ela perdeu todos os sentidos. Mas, então, depois do momento aterrorizante de nada além da escuridão, ela conseguiu sentir seu corpo mais uma vez, mesmo que bem entorpecido. Sasuke estava lá, controlando o movimento de sua cabeça, o chakra em seus olhos. Ele focou o Byakugan dela e entrou na mansão do Hokage, olhando pelas paredes do quarto. Eles viram Sakura alimentando sua filha, seu seio preso pelas mãos pequenas da criança.

Em algum lugar do confinamento da sua consciência, Hinata percebeu que esse deveria ser o motivo para Sasuke voltar para a vila em primeiro lugar: por Sakura. Hinata delicadamente examinou o chakra de Sasuke, correndo pelo seu corpo. Ela podia sentir suas emoções contidas: era bem fraco, ela não acharia se não estivesse procurando exatamente aquilo.

Mas enquanto ela se concentrava no chakra dele, os sentimentos dele correram por ela como ondas do mar fazendo a areia molhada afundar os pés na praia; havia uma sensação de submersão. Hinata _ouviu_ algo, e percebeu que eram os próprios pensamentos de Sasuke:

_Uma última vez. Eu a verei uma última vez antes de morrer. _Havia ali saudade, mas também havia amargura. Hinata viu um lampejo de memória: Os punhos de Sakura, o pânico correndo pelo rosto dela, os ossos de seu corpo quebrando sob o peso de mãos cerradas e a terra se abrindo. O corpo dele estava entorpecido; ele estava sentindo dor. Antes que o mundo se tornasse sangue, os olhos cor de esmeralda dela foram à última coisa que ele viu - _Eu devia ter morrido pelas mãos dela. Seria melhor desse jeito. Mas isso não importa, eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito. Somente... somente... seria melhor se eles tivessem me matado naquela época._

Parecia que ele estava se afundando em uma emoção rudimentar; uma sensação que Hinata conhecia muito bem. Tomada pelas ondas do mundo interno de Sasuke, ela mal notou quando o chakra dele se dilatou e chegou até Sakura.

Sakura olhou e encarou diretamente na direção deles; Sasuke recuou, como se estivesse queimado, de volta para o corpo de Hinata, e então para fora, de volta ao próprio corpo.

Hinata arqueou com o esforço, os olhos dela doíam e a cabeça girava.

"Vamos logo! Nós temos que sair daqui!" Sasuke sussurrou severamente. Ele a puxou pela curva do cotovelo e então eles estavam correndo, saltando, pulando, para longe, longe, muitolonge de Konoha. Tudo estava embaçado. Hinata não conseguia ver pelos seus olhos pulsantes; quando ela os abriu, eles estavam cheios d'água, como o oceano; era como tentar ver através de uma parede de vidro fosco.

Mas de quem eram as lágrimas que enchiam os seus olhos? Dela mesma?

Ou de Sasuke?

Konoha era uma névoa. Quando Hinata conseguiu ver novamente, eles estavam seguramente escondidos na floresta negra. Eles pararam para tomar um fôlego. Hinata encostou-se ao tronco grosso do pinheiro, respirando pesadamente; a essência do pinheiro a enchia de nostalgia, fazendo-a sentir saudade de um lar que não era mais seu.

"Vamos lá," Sasuke murmurou, sua voz áspera como um cascalho "Nós temos que continuar."

Hinata esfregou os olhos, que só tinham se recuperado parcialmente; ela assentiu, mesmo desejando descansar um pouco mais, com o corpo ainda fraco e tremendo. O olhar de Sasuke pareceu suavizar, mas, como ele se virou muito rapidamente, Hinata não teve certeza. De qualquer jeito, ela não pôde deixar de notar que o passo que ele ditou era um bem mais leve.

Enquanto eles corriam pela floresta como sombras silenciosas, Hinata sentiu algo nascer dentro dela. Quando ela olhou para as costas largas de Sasuke, ela se encheu de emoções que ela não conseguia nomear: sentimentos que cheiravam como chuva de outono, que cintilavam como a primeira luz da manhã. Era tristeza e morte e uma vida gloriosa ao mesmo tempo, liberdade na escuridão cauterizada pela luz da lua; o coração de Hinata estava cheio de contradições.

Quando o amanhecer veio, Sasuke fez um gesto para eles irem para um bosque de pinheiros escuros.

"Durma" Ele ordenou. Ele se sentou em um tronco caído no chão e se apoio no tronco da árvore erguida. Hinata encolheu os ombros, com o cansaço tomando conta de todo o seu corpo, e se ajoelhou sob um grande pinheiro. O cheiro era fresco e trazia conforto; ela deitou e deu uma última olhada para Sasuke, que estava olhando para ela. Os olhares se encontraram. Ela sorriu para ele e fechou os olhos antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa com o olhar. E ela dormiu sabendo que ele estava a vigiando e que hoje ela finalmente entendeu.

Ela não estava mais sozinha.

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que quando ela acordasse, eles iriam viajar para o País do Raio, para entregar Uchiha Sasuke nas mãos de alguma feiticeira estranha; que daqui a pouco ela ficaria sozinha de novo. Mas por enquanto, o futuro foi calado pelo cheiro da grama e pelo Sharingan cuidadoso de um homem que não podia dormir.


	9. Perseguido Perseguindo os Perseguidores

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de Better Off Dead, de Wingedmercury. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury  
>Traduzida por Juliana Trajano<em>

* * *

><p><strong>O Perseguido Perseguindo os Perseguidores<strong>

"Eu queria vê-la. Uma última vez." Sasuke disse ao acaso quando Hinata acordou. Para alguém de fora, poderia parecer estranho, mas Hinata estava acostumada a Sasuke respondendo perguntas feitas há um tempo.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, entendendo que ele estava se referindo a Sakura.

"Eu sei." Hinata disse antes de acender uma fogueira para o chá. Chá era um pequeno luxo, mas ela dormiu por poucas horas; ela precisaria de algo quente antes de viajar. "Você quer um pouco de chá?"

Um sorriso tímido apareceu no rosto dela. Ela se curvou sobre a pequena fogueira, acendendo o fogo com seu isqueiro de acampamento, fazendo tudo com movimentos precisos de alguém que já viajou muito. Ela procurou na sua mochila a pequena chaleira, duas canecas de metal próprias para viagem e o sachê do chá: era um chá de Lapsang Souchong**¹** do País do Chá.

Quando o chá ficou pronto, ela o estendendo para Sasuke sem dizer uma palavra; ele ficou em pé por um momento antes de se juntar a ela no chão coberto de pinhos.

Hinata fechou os olhos e deu uma bebericada. A água quente queimou seus lábios, mas ela não podia esperar para provar o chá. Ela respirou profundamente, todos os aromas a traziam conforto. Ela bebeu de pouquinho em pouquinho até o chá estar bom o bastante para dar um gole. O chá desceu por sua garganta, levando embora a fadiga das aventuras da noite passada. Com um suspiro, ela terminou de beber, tentando sugar até a última gota.

Ela olhou para Sasuke, que já tinha terminado seu chá. Ela pegou tudo o que ela tinha usado, começando a guardar.

"Obrigada por esperar, Uchiha-san."

Ele assentiu levemente.

"Eu sei como você é com o seu chá."

O sorriso caloroso foi à única resposta enquanto ela se levantava pronta para prosseguir viagem.

* * *

><p>"O que você quer dizer com <em>Sasuke<em> estava com ela?"

"Foi o que eu disse, idiota." Tsunade disse "Eu sempre disse que ele iria voltar." Silenciosamente, ela amaldiçoou o incomum Mangekyo Sharingan; não importa quantas vezes eles tentassem matar Sasuke, ele iria voltar à vida de novo.

Naruto estava branco como leite; ele segurou as costas de sua cadeira com as mãos brancas.

"Há quanto tempo?" ele sussurrou.

Tsunade encolheu os ombros.

"Ele esteve aqui duas noites atrás."

"Droga, Tsunade!" Naruto urrou, jogando a cadeira para o lado; as pernas da cadeira quebraram e bateram na parede. "Por que você não me avisou antes? Eles tem dois dias de vantagem sobre a gente agora!" Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e agitados, os dedos dele arranhavam o couro cabeludo.

Tsunade respirou calmamente e olhou para as próprias mãos

"Porque você iria pará-lo."

"Claro que eu iria..."

"Eu acho que ele está fazendo a coisa certa." _Pela primeira vez,_ ela acrescentou mentalmente.

"Se matando? Vovó!" Naruto gritou, se ajoelhando na frente de Tsunade e forçando-a a olhar nos olhos dele. "Por favor, me diga para onde eles foram!"

"Não até você se acalmar, pirralho." Tsunade ralhou. "E traga Sakura para cá também. Ela deve saber sobre isso tanto quanto você."

Naruto se foi em um flash amarelo antes que Tsunade pudesse terminar a frase; ele voltou com Sakura antes que ela pudesse piscar.

"Naruto," Sakura bradou "o que foi? Eu estava no meio de uma cirurgia..."

"É sobre o Saskue." ele suspirou e havia algo estranho em seus olhos. "Ele está vivo."

"O qu...?" Ela olhou entre Naruto e Tsunade inquieta, os olhos dos dois confirmando as palavras. "Vivo?" ela chiou.

"Mais ou menos." Tsunade falou com uma voz grave. "Ele está... como eu posso dizer? Ele está não-morto."

"Ele está vivo." Sakura sussurrou, ignorando as palavras de sua sensei. "Onde? Onde ele está?" Havia desespero na voz dela; uma fome voraz que ela mantinha na veia, uma ganância que ela estava tentando não sentir há muito tempo: sentimentos que estavam finalmente se revelando.

"Ele está com Hinata e eles têm dois dias inteiros de vantagem sobre a gente." Naruto revelou para Sakura tudo o que Tsunade havia dito para ele.

Quando Sakura encarou Tsunade, havia traição e dor nas suas feições, mas Tsunade apenas reparou nos olhos cheios d'água.

"Você parece um cachorro abandonado." Ela disse. "Eu achava que eu tinha ensinado a minha aprendiz coisas melhores do que essa." Antes que Sakura desmoronasse, Tsunade pressionou. "Vai demorar _pelo menos_ duas semanas para eles chegarem lá, eles tem cadeias de montanhas para atravessar até que cheguem ao País das Águas Termais e Geada, e ninguém sabe onde, exatamente, a feiticeira está. Se o Hokage e Haruno Sakura não puderem localizar um ninja renegado e uma kunoichi tímida em duas semanas, então Jiraya e eu fomos mentores inúteis."

Os olhos de Sakura ainda estavam úmidos e nas entrelinhas Tsunade podia ler: _Você o mandou para a própria morte quando nós finalmente descobrimos que ele estava vivo. Por que, por que, por que?_ Mas, quando Tsunade olhou para Naruto, os olhos azuis dele brilharam com malícia: ele tinha visto debaixo do debaixo.

"Isso significa que você vai cobrir a gente, vovó, enquanto nós procuramos Sasuke?" Naruto perguntou com a voz cheia de esperança.

Tsunade soltou um longo suspiro, os seios generosos arfando com o movimento. Ela estava meditando nesse dilema por dias, pensando sobre dizer a eles ou não. E quando ela pensou sobre isso outro dia - se alguém tivesse dado a ela e a Jiraya a chance de salvar Orochimaru - bem, isso resolveu tudo.

Mesmo que ela e Jiraya tivessem falhado, o mais importante era que eles haviam tentado. Tsunade não queria que Naruto e Sakura fossem para seus túmulos amaldiçoando-a por ter lhes tirado o direito de pelo menos _tentar_.

Ela podia ser uma terrível apostadora, mas ela conhecia uma boa aposta quando via uma. Se ela tirasse a última chance de Naruto e Sakura corrigirem os erros, a chance deles pelo menos _falarem_ (lutarem) com o bastardo antes que ele cometesse o (último) suicídio, ela não seria capaz de conviver com isso. Era da sua maldita natureza e dos princípios de que nunca se pode desistir dos amigos, não importa o que custasse, não importa_ o que_.

Naruto havia ensinado isso para ela.

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Eu vou me encarregar dos deveres de Hokage e de cirurgião principal; mas vocês dois precisam achar babás para os seus pirralhos." Eles partiram em um clarão amarelo depois de falarem um corrido obrigado e com licença. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Tsunade estava presa mais uma vez ao trabalho de Hokage. E, _de novo_, era culpa de Naruto.

"Droga de pirralho." Ela ralhou, antes de mandar uma das secretárias arrumar uma nova cadeira para ela. Ela olhou para a pilha monstruosa de papéis e começou a procurar no escritório pelo estoque secreto de sakê de Naruto, reclamando quando ela não conseguiu achar.

* * *

><p>"Nós estamos sendo seguidos." Sasuke murmurou para ela e Hinata assentiu. Ela também tinha sentido isso nos últimos dias, fracos lampejos de um chakra muito familiar.<p>

Era um azar ter um mestre dos sapos lendário atrás deles; não importava como eles escondessem o chakra, ele iria achá-los.

"Sou eu." Hinata murmurou. "Eles devem ter descoberto..."

"Por Tsunade." Sasuke finalizou a frase com um chiado "É minha culpa. Eu não chequei novamente o genjutsu. Eu estava tão certo..."

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

"A gente ainda pode se livrar deles. Espere um pouco." Ela ativou o Byakugan e olhou pela floresta. "Eles estão há pelo menos um dia de viagem de nós e Naruto não pode usar o Hiraishin em lugares que ele ainda não conhece. Ainda mais, ele não quer perder nosso rastro, ele não iria se atrever de teletransportar."

Ela respirou fundo e calculou o próximo passo deles. Só havia cinco dias desde quando eles deixaram Konoha e eles ainda tinham metade de um dia de viagem até eles chegarem na fronteira entre Geada e Raio.

"Nós temos que correr na velocidade máxima" Sasuke falou "A gente não pode parar até alcançarmos o País do Raio."

Hinata sorriu.

"Não. Não temos tempo pra isso; e mais, eu tenho uma ideia melhor."

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> O Lapsang Souchong é um chá preto produzido na China. A sua característica principal é o sabor fumado, resultado da sua secagem sobre o fogo de madeira de pinho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna Beatriz:<strong>__ Na minha interpretação do texto, eu acho que sim, Sasuke até certo momento ama Sakura, mas talvez as coisas mudem. E eu também acho que Sakura ainda tem certos sentimentos por Sasuke. Até determinada altura da fanfic, a história aparenta isso. São questões que seriam melhores respondidas se elas fossem encaminhadas para a autora, mas eu gosto de pensar desse jeito._

_**Jeen V:**__ Sim, essa fic é deliciosa, simplesmente ótima de ler. As coisas vão se encaminhando naturalmente, nada é forçado. Estou tentando traduzir o mais rápido possível, juro._


	10. Reconsiderações

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de Better Off Dead, de Wingedmercury. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><strong>Reconsiderações, ou Time Perseguidor vs Time Perseguido<strong>

Estava ali - Naruto conseguia sentir o chakra de Sasuke pulsando bem afrente deles. Ele lançou um olhar para Sakura, os lábios dela tão pressionados que ficavam brancos ao redor, os olhos dela turvos, mas determinados. Depois de três dias procurando até _finalmente_ eles acharem o rastro, e de outras vinte e quatro horas correndo atrás do ninja fugitivo, Naruto e Sakura estavam chegando bem perto.

A perseguição os levou para fora do País do Fogo e para bem perto da fronteira entre o País das Águas Termais e o do Arroz. A caça deles estava ziguezagueando pela fronteira montanhosa. Quando Naruto e Sakura os perseguiram montanha acima e conseguiram chegar ao cume, Sasuke e Hinata voltaram a correr montanha abaixo. Era uma estratégia exaustiva e a única consolação de Naruto era que os dois que eles estavam perseguindo deviam estar tão exaustos quando eles próprios.

Não importava: logo eles teriam Sasuke.

Naruto pretendia bater nele até ele cair, então implorar por perdão e então levar o bastardo para casa. Parecia um bom plano e Sakura concordava. Ele prometeu deixá-la dar uns bons golpes em Sasuke também, o que fazia Naruto se sentir generoso, porque, afinal, Sasuke pertencia a ambos, certo?

Naruto quebrou sua linha de pensamento por causa de uma linha de chakra em frente a eles.

"Droga! Eles estão indo em direção ao País do Arroz de novo!"

Sakura fez uma careta.

"Eu estava com medo disso. Eles devem estar indo em direção a um antigo esconderijo em Otogakure. Sasuke conhece esse terreno melhor do que nós, Naruto-kun. Vamos correr!"

Eles foram montanha abaixo, galhos de árvores cortando suas roupas e pele. O brilho do sol os cegava enquanto eles corriam em direção ao oeste; um grande cisco entrou no olho de Naruto, mas ele não se importou. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou o chakra fluir por ele, fluir entre ele e Sasuke até só ter Sasuke, na sua visão como uma memória até queimar seus olhos. Só havia Sasuke e não havia lugar para mais nada.

Os músculos da perna dele queimavam em exaustão, mas ele não os sentia, somente alimentava eles com mais chakra, _cada vez mais chakra_, até ele ficar muito afrente de Sakura, praticamente voando para fora da floresta até a dura, seca terra batida. Os pés dele batiam no chão, mas ele ignorava a dor que acompanhava esse ato porque ali, _ali_, estava a forma larga do corpo de Sasuke e a pequenininha de Hinata, indo para cima e para baixo fugindo como uma imagem dupla. Ele os viu correndo para uma construção antiga e abandonada.

"Droga", Naruto reclamou, dando uma parada do lado de fora do armazém derrubado. Quando Sakura finalmente o alcançou com bochechas coradas pelo esforço e respirando pesado, ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a estrutura. "Eles estão lá."

Sakura estalou os dedos.

"Não por muito tempo." Ela andou em direção ao esconderijo e Naruto podia senti-la mandando chakra para as mãos. A jovem levantou os punhos raivosos para os céus, brilhando com o chakra azul. A mão dela ficara parada por um momento; então, sem aviso, ela desceu contra o chão. Houve um grande barulho na terra; o chão ressoando como um animal morrendo e uma fissura abriu entre o punho dela e o esconderijo.

Paredes tremeram antes de caírem, vidros quebraram e ressoaram antes de atingirem a terra batida, toda a estrutura fez barulho antes de sucumbir. Uma nuvem de poeira subiu dos escombros. Por um mísero e angustiante momento, Naruto não pôde ver, não havia Sasuke à vista - Sasuke que estava morto, Sasuke que estava vivo, Sasuke que era _seu e de Sakura e como Hinata se atrevia..._

Em pânico, Naruto gritou:

"Sasuke! Sasukeeeeeeeeee! Sasuke, saia e lute comigo, seu bastardo! Bastardo! Eu não desisti de você, Sasukeeeee!"

E a voz de Sakura se juntou a dele, histérica:

"Sasuke? Sasuke, _por favor_, nós somos seus amigos! Sasuke, eu... _nós_ ainda te amamos, eu... _nós_ ainda precisamos de você, Sasukeeeeeeeeee!" Eles choravam como duas crianças procurando pela mãe, a exaustão tomando os nervos, as emoções explodindo, toda a técnica ninja sendo esquecida nessa dor familiar, compartilhada - _como você pôde nos deixar, Sasuke? Você era tudo, você é tudo, você é o fim e o meio, a parte perdida de nós, Sasukeeeeeeeeeee_

Quando a poeira abaixou, ela revelou dois shinobis de cabelos escuros que estavam de pé no meio da ruína. Uma brisa passou e duas cabeças com longos cabelos negros balançaram; dois pares de olhos, um negro comum e um branco sem igual, olharam para eles.

"Me d-desculpe, N-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata começou, mas Sasuke a interrompeu.

"Parem de nos seguir. Vocês são pesos mortos. Inúteis." Sasuke falou, olhando para Naruto e Sakura, um de cada vez. "Desistam." Eles desapareceram com uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Não." Naruto suspirou, caindo de joelhos.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gritou, correndo em direção a pilha de escombros, onde os dois ninjas estavam um minuto atrás. "Sasuke-kun, por favor, volte!" Ela gritou tão alto que as montanhas próximas ecoaram com a voz, repetindo as palavras como se para perturbá-la: _volte, volte, volte!_

"Não adianta, Sakura-chan." Naruto sussurrou, fechando as mãos, suas unhas cortando a sua palma. "Eram só clones." Era o truque mais velho, pelo amor de Kami, era o truque de _Naruto_, e agora Sasuke tinha ido embora. Embora, porque Naruto era um tolo e deixava suas emoções tomarem conta dele, deixando Sasuke o guiar para a _maldita armadilha_ dele.

"Sakura," Naruto falou "Sakura, nós vamos para casa."

"O que? NÃO! Não, Naruto, nós não podemos desistir..."

Naruto balançou a cabeça impacientemente.

"Eu não estou desistindo. Eu estou indo buscar a ANBU. E vou pedir ajuda ao Raikage." Sakura soltou um suspiro alto, engolindo as lágrimas. Ela alcançou a mão estendida de Naruto e eles se foram em um clarão amarelo.

* * *

><p>"Eles não vão desistir." Sasuke reclamou.<p>

Hinata ainda estava absorvendo a informação que o seu clone havia lhe passado. Reclamando, ela se levantou e alcançou Sasuke.

"Eu sei," ela respondeu "mas nós conseguimos tempo." Ela respirou profundamente e tentou se segurar. Kami, ela se sentia péssima, como uma total filha da mãe. Ela nunca quis machucar...

"Foi um bom plano." Sasuke disse, quebrando sua linha de pensamentos.

Sem pensar, ela disse:

"Eu queria que você não tivesse dito isso."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Que eu não tivesse te elogiado?"

"Não," ela rosnou "você sabe. Você sabe." Ela forçou chakra para os pés e se afastou dele com suas pernas queimando por terem sido forçadas a andar no ritmo de Sasuke por muito tempo. Era a primeira vez que ela estava verdadeiramente com raiva dele, a primeira vez que ela queria pegar o pescoço dele e _quebrar em dois_.

O olhar nos rostos de Naruto e Sakura quando Sasuke tinha dito aquilo, até agora ela sentia o coração apertado e olhou para os sapatos. _"Parem de nos seguir. Vocês são pesos mortos. Inúteis. Desistam."_ Isso ecoava na cabeça dela como uma piada ruim, os olhos dela se encheram d'água e uma dor de cabeça começou em um ponto da sua testa.

Por que ela estava ajudando esse homem horrível? Por que ela estava formulando estratégias para ele explorar as fraquezas de Naruto e Sakura? Por que ela não deixava Naruto e Sakura terem o Sasuke deles para eles fazerem o que bem entendessem? Afinal, era uma coisa do Time Sete e ela era alguém de fora. Não, pior que isso: ela era uma pessoa que estava rompendo a amizade deles, a família deles.

E o que ela achava que estava fazendo agora que seu "disfarce" havia sido tirado e seu Hokage - seu _maldito Hokage_ - sabia que ela estava ajudando um ninja nível S - ou ajudando a matar o melhor amigo do Hokage? Ela seria desonrada, dispensada de seus deveres ninjas, ela seria executada, ela seria...

"Você vai ficar bem." Sasuke apareceu atrás dela, aproximando-se sem esforço com os passos largos. "Pare de se preocupar tanto."

"O que você vai..."

"Eu vou escrever uma carta para o idiota antes de eu morrer. Eu vou explicar como eu te convenci a me ajudar. Você vai ficar _bem_."

Hinata mordeu seu lábio inferior; a enchia de fúria o fato de ele conseguir ler seus pensamentos tão facilmente. Ela se apoiou em uma pedra e mordeu o lábio até sangrar, o vermelho escuro destoando na pele pálida. Ela limpou o sangue com as costas das mãos, misturando-o com a sujeira do rosto.

"Não é só com isso que eu estou preocupada." Ela respondeu sombriamente. Foi à última coisa que ela disse para ele pelo resto dia. Mesmo quando eles pararam, exaustos, quase meia noite, ela estava silenciosa como a lua crescente flutuando no céu.

Ela estava reconsiderando.


	11. ANBU

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de Better Off Dead, de Wingedmercury. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: ANBU<strong>

_"Estrelas brilhantes da manhã estão nascendo,_

_O dia está quebrando minha alma;_

_Oh, onde estão nossos queridos pais?_

_Oh, onde estão nossas queridas mãe?_

_O dia está quebrando minha alma."_

_~Bright Morning Stars, tradicional_

De manhã, a linguagem corporal de Sasuke era impaciente: os olhos dele se viraram com cada folha que via, os dedos dele estalavam com cada pássaro cantando. Hinata o ignorava e se concentrava em fazer o chá.

"Se eu não tomar chá", ela murmurou, como se para si mesma, "eu não vou funcionar."

Ele correu a mão pelo cabelo e não disse nada, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele estava descontente; mesmo que ele soubesse que ela sabia que ele estava descontente. Hinata estava secretamente grata que ela podia irritar Uchiha Sasuke - Kami sabia que esse homem havia irritado ela diversas vezes e que ela estava com medo demais para falar alguma coisa. Sem dizer nada, ela lhe estendeu um copo de chá. Ela evitou olhar para ele, somente estendeu o copo na direção dele.

"Earl Grey¹", Sasuke murmurou, o rosto comprimido.

"O seu menos favorito chá." Hinata respondeu, pegando sua própria xícara e sentando debaixo de um pinheiro, visivelmente o ignorando. O chá tinha um gosto suave, porém arruinado pelas memórias de sonhos ruins: Naruto e Sakura, com rostos brancos, a perguntando: _Por que? Por que, Hinata, por que você o matou, por que você nos matou? Porque Sasuke nos pertence, ele é parte de nós - se ele morre, nós morremos. Assassina. Assassina. Por que? Por que? Por que?_

Os olhos deles a assombravam, que as acusavam com cada lágrima cristalina. _Eu pensei que você me amava_, Naruto murmurava em sua imaginação, _eu pensei que você me amava_.

O chá de Hinata ficou gelado na xícara de metal. Finalmente, debaixo do olhar de Sasuke, ela jogou o resto do chá no chão e guardou suas coisas. Ele não a repreendeu por ela demorar o tempo que ela levou para não fazer nada.

"Nós devemos atingir a fronteira com o País do Gelo logo." Sasuke disse.

Hinata não disse nada, não fez nenhum gesto que indicasse que ela havia o ouvido.

Uma hora se passou. O sol estava há um ângulo de 30° em relação a terra e o senso de Hinata dizia que devia ser mais ou menos 10 da manhã. Enquanto eles subiam a colina, o ar ficava mais gelado, e camadas de gelo começavam a serem formadas nas árvores. Hinata suspirou. Ela supunha que eles não chamavam o local de País do Gelo à toa. As folhas de outono meio congeladas faziam barulho sob seus pés, soavam como ossos quebrando.

"Hinata", Sasuke arriscou falar, a voz dele a assustando; ele normalmente não falava tanto assim com ela durante o dia. Ela não estava esperando ter que falar com ele até _pelo menos_ meio dia. "Eu... eu..."

"Fale logo." ela grunhiu e, pela primeira vez, ela estava surpresa - e _profundamente_ contente - pela troca que houve entre eles.

"Tch. Eu _sinto muito_. Sobre o que eu disse... para Naruto e Sakura."

Mas Hinata não se sentia clemente nessa manhã.

"Diga isso para Naruto e Sakura." ela disse, tentando andar afrente dele. Mas Sasuke se pôs na frente dela, com passos longos, bloqueando seu caminho, o Sharingan brilhando vermelho e preto, ameaçador.

Hinata não seria intimidada.

"Essas foram suas últimas palavras, para os seus _amigos_. Para a sua família." Hinata fechou os olhos, mas não porque ela sentia medo do Sharingan, mas sim porque ela conseguia ver Shino, Kiba e Kurenai em sua mente e, _Kami, e se eu tivesse dito isso a eles antes de eu morrer, eles estariam devastados, eles..._

"Eu não sinto muito, então." Sasuke murmurou.

Hinata tomou fôlego.

"Eu nunca vou te perdoar." ela passou direto por ele, o deixando lá, parado, com o doujutsu inútil ativado. "Vamos lá. Vamos te matar logo." ela murmurou, ele a seguindo logo atrás.

Eles não andaram por muito tempo. Hinata levantou seu olhar depois de uns cinco passos, e percebeu que era tarde demais e que eles estavam rodeados por ANBUs por todos os lados. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, com o Byakugan e com o medo.

"Droga.", ela falou em um fôlego só, o peso da sua tolice a esmagando. Se ela não estivesse com tanta raiva de Sasuke, ela teria sido mais atenta com seus deveres sensoriais. Tarde demais, ela focou o doujutsu e arfou.

Porque com uma melhor inspeção, ela percebeu que aqueles não eram ANBUs de Konoha.

Eles eram ninjas do País do Raio.

Sasuke estava ao seu lado em um relance.

"Me deixe lutar contra eles", ele sussurrou, "e se eu falhar, você se rende."

"E-eu não a-acho que isso vá fun-funcionar." Hinata disse suspirando. "A Nuvem Oculta tem uma ri-rixa contra os Hy-Hyuugas, contra mim em particular, haja aliança entre o mundo shinobi ou n-não."

Os o País do Raio havia tentado sequestrá-la quando ela era somente uma criança; quando o sequestrador dela foi eliminado por seu pai, a Vila Oculta da Nuvem exigiu um Hyuuga em troca. O tio dela se tornou um sacrifício para evitar que outra guerra explodisse.

Mesmo durante a última guerra, quando várias nações shinobis se tornaram unidas e aliadas, Hinata se sentiu muito desconfortável ao lado dos shinobis da Nuvem; ela os evitou quando possível. Era difícil se sentir bem perto das pessoas que tentaram roubar seus olhos quando ela era criança, as pessoas que mataram seu tio em um ato diplomático sem sentido.

Sasuke ficou com as costas coladas com as dela e os dois entraram em posição de luta.

"Tudo bem, então." ele disse. "Nós não podemos perder."

Os ANBUs se aproximaram então, cinco homens mascarados formaram um semi-círculo a frente deles, outro semi-círculo a esquerda, outro atrás dele; outros cinco homens estavam parados atrás da linha de frente e outros cinco escondidos nas árvores, esperando para serem úteis como uma força extra.

"Vinte e cinco." Hinata sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Sasuke grunhiu de volta.

O líder, alguém com uma máscara de peixe, recitou aquela mesma frase de sempre que todo ANBU parecia ter decorado: não resistam, se rendam, vocês estão cercados...

Antes que ele pronunciasse suas últimas palavras, os cinco homens a frente foram pegos em um genjutsu, enquanto Hinata cuidava do próprio líder, pressionando um ponto que o faria dormir por pelo menos um dia inteiro.

"Não mate ninguém, Sasuke-kun!"

"Eu sei." ele gruinhiu ao mesmo tempo em que mais ANBUs caíram ao redor deles, vindo das árvores.

* * *

><p>¹ Pelo o que eu pesquisei rapidamente, é um chá com frutas cítricas.<p> 


	12. Idiota

**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de Better Off Dead, de Wingedmercury. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melhor Morto<strong>_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury  
><em>_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Idiota<strong>

_É preciso um homem preocupado para cantar uma canção preocupada,  
><em>_É preciso um homem preocupado para cantar uma canção preocupada,  
><em>_É preciso um homem preocupado para cantar uma canção preocupada,  
><em>_Eu estou preocupado agora, mas não vai ser por muito tempo._

_~Worried Man Blues_

Naruto estava sentado em sua mesa, cercado por vinte walkie-talkies, que tinham um sistema de comunicação por chakra que alcançava distâncias incrivelmente grandes. Ele apertava o botão do centro de comunicação impacientemente.

_"Ei, algum sinal?"_ ele perguntou.

_"Não."_ Vinte vozes identicas e irritantes responderam.

Eram seus clones, cada um encarregado de um grupo de três a quatro outros clones; eles estavam ocupados patrulhando as fronteiras do Países do Arroz, Gelo e Águas Quentes. Naruto puxou uma mecha de cabelo louro e se ajoelhou no chão do escritório, onde tinha ainda mais walkie-talkies, semelhantes aos da mesa.

_"Ei, alguém já os achou?"_ ele perguntou a todos ao mesmo tempo.

Dessa vez, cinquenta vozes diferentes murmuraram uma negação – essas eram as vozes dos ninjas da Nuvem, que tinham insistido em patrulharem suas próprias fronteiras. De acordo com a lei internacional, Konoha não poderia mandar tropas para as bordas do País do Raio sem permissão expressa. Naruto não tinha influência suficiente para ter seus próprios ninjas patrulhando o País do Raio, mas para ele estava tudo bem. Afinal, ele confiava no Raikage, e seu irmão, Killer Bee, tinha jurado para Naruto que eles iriam cuidar disso.

Infelizmente, Naruto não tinha percebido que um dos walkie-talkies que estavam com uma das tropas do Raio não tinha respondido; ele não pensou que os seus "métodos de comunicação extremamente eficientes" talvez fossem eficientes _demais_.

A porta do escritório se abriu de repente.

_"Naruto, algum sinal?"_

_"Não, ainda não, Sakura-chan"_, ele suspirou, se levantando e indo para longe da confusão de walkie-talkies.

Ele olhou para Sakura e era como se ele estivesse se olhando no espelho, os olhos pálidos, o cabelo desgrenhado eram como um eco de sua própria miséria.

_"Talvez nós devêssemos estar procurando nós mesmos..."_

_"Eu tenho todo um exército de clones e a maioria dos ANBU's rondando por todo Gelo e Águas Quentes, e ainda um pouco no Arroz; e tem também cinquenta esquadrões de ninjas do Raio patrulhando as fronteiras dele, todos os grupos se reportando diretamente a mim",_ ele respondeu, exausto. _"Eu tenho tudo sob controle, Sakura."_

Sakura se apoiou no batente da porta e enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

_"Eu sei. Me desculpa, eu..."_

Ela não pôde terminar sua frase, pois um Hyuga Neji irritado invadiu o escritório; ele praticamente derrubou Sakura com a força de sua entrada.

_"Hokage! Você está cometendo um grave erro!"_ ele ressoou.

Naruto piscou duas vezes.

_"O que?"_

_"Hinata-sama,"_ Neji grunhiu. _"Você está mandando ninjas da Nuvem atrás de Hinata-sama."_

Naruto tombou a cabeça para o lado, ainda sem entender o que Neji estava falando. Essa missão não era sobre _Hinata_ – era sobre conseguir trazer Sasuke de volta. Em vez de responder Neji, Naruto soltou:

_"Você é o único que ainda chama ela de Hinata-sama..."_

Neji empalideceu enquanto Naruto engolia um xingamento. Mesmo que fosse verdade que Hinata tinha sido destituída de sua posição por causa de sua irmão mais nova, e não fosse mais "Lady" Hinata, era desnecessário trazer aquele assunto agora. Mas Naruto estava cansado; ele não tinha pensado nas palavras que saíram de sua boca. E, de qualque jeito, somente Neji – de todo o clã Hyuuga – ainda se referia a ela como Hinata-_sama_. Era hora disso parar, na opinião de Naruto.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Neji fechou as mãos em punho e rangeu os dentes.

_"Naruto,"_ Neji grunhiu, toda a formalidade tinha sumido de suas palavras _"você enviou ninjas do Raio atrás de _Hinata_."_

Naruto balançou as mãos.

_"Eles vão dizer para Hinata e Sasuke que eles não estão lá para..."_

_"Idiota!"_ Neji gritou. _"Você acha que um ANBU da Nuvem vai ter oportunidade para falar alguma coisa? Assim que Hinata ver que esses ninjas estão atrás dela _de novo_?"_

_"O que... ah. Ah merda"_, ele murmurou, somente agora se lembrando da situação dos Hyuugas com os ninjas do Raio.

Neji bateu a mão em sua própria cara, o som estalado ressou pelo escritório. Ele tomou fôlego antes de falar.

_"Além do mais, se idiota completo e absoluto, você pensa que é sábio ter mandado ninjas do Raio atrás de Uchiha Sasuke? Você se lembra do que ele fez? Com esses ninjas? Na merda da última guerra?"_

_"Ah... ah merda."_ Naruto suspirou.

Obviamente, Sasuke tentou matar tanto o Raikage quanto seu irmão na última guerra, e quase conseguiu nas duas tentativas. A verdade atingiu Naruto como um tijolo em sua cara: ele tinha mandado os piores times possíveis atrás de Hinata e Sasuke. Não importava se a ANBU dissesse que tinha ido em paz, porque os dois ninjas fugitivos nunca iriam acreditar. Era como se ele tivesse mandando os ninjas usarem uma placa em neon onde estaria escrito "Sasuke e Hinata, se fodam."

_"Ah merda, ah merda, ah merda."_ Naruto falou por fim.

Ele olhou para Sakura, que tinha ficado branca como papel. Na pressa, eles não tinham considerado as consequências de suas ações: eles só tinham pensado em salvar Sasuke.

Naquele momento, um dos walkie-talkies dos ninjas da Nuvem se manifestou:

_"Chhhh. Hokage-sama, um dos nossos times foi abatido. Repetindo: um de nossos times foi..."_

Naruto voou até o centro de comunicação.

_"Droga! Todos estão bem? Quais são as coordenadas? Quais são as coordenadas? Câmbio!"_

Numa série de comunicação e movimentos, Sakura e Naruto se teletransportaram para a fronteira do Raio, deixando Hyuuga Neji com um dos clones de Naruto. Neji balançiu a cabela e se virou para o sózia de Naruto:

_"Eu já tomei a liberdade de designar dez grupos de elite dos esquadrões dos Hyuugas, eles já estão preparados para serem transportados pelo Hiraishin até a fronteira quando você quiser... Hokage-sama."_

* * *

><p>Essa tinha sido perto, muito perto. Hinata pensou enquanto eles se encaminhavam de volta para o País do Gelo, longe da fronteira com o Raio. Eles tinham passado por uma floresta rochosa há poucos quilômetros e Sasuke acreditava que ali tinha alguma caverna onde eles poderiam se esconder. Enquanto eles se moviam pelas sombras do entardecer, Hinata pressionou seu ombro ferido; ela tinha se descuidado e agora tinha um ferimento para cuidar. Não era grave, mas era doloroso, e cada passo a incomodava.<p>

Graças a Kami, eles finalmente pararam em uma caverna em uma montanha. A entrada era escondida por troncos de árvores e ali dentro tinha espaço o bastante para os dois. Hinata entrou de forma atrapalhada, protengendo seu braço de forma estranha.

_"Eu vou checar o perímetro. Você cuida disso."_ Ele murmurou, fazendo um gesto para o braço machucado dela.

_"Sasuke, me d-desculpa."_

_"Desde quando você me chama só de 'Sasuke'? E pare de gaguejar. Eu já volto."_

Ele a deixou pasma.

_"Qual é o seu problema?"_ ela suspirou; mas ela não tinha certeza. Ela rangeu os dentes e deixou chakra medicinal correr pelo seu ombro; uma vez que a dor estava menor, ela inspecionou a ferida. Não era profunda, mas o corte atingiu alguns nervos e estva sujo.

Ela fez uma fogueira pequena e esterelizou uma kunai nas chamas. Convencendo a si mesma que ela era uma ninja poderosa que não sentia dor, ela pegou a kunai quente e abriu a ferida; pus marrom escorreu e lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. O cantil dela ainda tinha um pouco d'água; ela colocou essa água na chaleira e a pôs para ferver antes de mergulhar as bandagens lá.

_"Isso deve... doer."_ Sasuke disse, e Hinata quas escaldou a si mesma com a água fervendo por causa da surpresa. Ela não tinha ouvido ele entrar na caverna.

_"Não é nada."_ Ela disse._ "Eu estou _bem_."_

Ela mexeu na carne em volta da ferida, forçando a saída de mais sangue e pus; quando o pus parou e somente sangue limpo começou a escorrer, ela segurou o fim da bandagem na boca e começou a envolver a outra ponta no seu braço, com a ajuda de sua mão livre.

_"Está tudo seguro?"_ ela murmurou, com a boca ainda segurando a bandagem.

Ele descreveu todas as suas armadilhas escondidas, as camadas sutis de genjutsu e seus corvos convocados para ficarem empoleirados de vigia. Hinata grunhiu em aprovação enquanto prendia a última parte da bandagem.

_"Nós vamos nos mover de novo quando a noite cair. Não tem lua essa noite."_ Sasuke disse.

Hinata suspirou levemente. Seria difícil viajar sem lua; ela estava com o chakra baixo e tinha que conservar o Byakugan. Ela com certeza iria tropeçar em pedras, esbarrar em galhos e passar por teias de aranhas.

Ela imaginou se Sasuke tinha um plano, mas percebeu que ela não se importava. Ela estava cansada demais, suas mãos e uniforme estavam cheios de sangue – a maior parte dela mesma – e se ele esperava que ela viajasse essa noite, ela tinha que descansar. Ela se acomodou contra a parede dura e desconfortável da caverna e fechou os olhos.

Quando ela estava quase dormindo, Sasuke perguntou, com um tom quase infantil:

_"Como é... sentir dor?"_

Os olhos de Hinata se abriram.

_"Você não sente dor?"_ ela estalou. E depois continuou, mais contida. _"Desculpa. Eu acho que você não sente, se você está perguntando algo assim."_

Sasuke riu levemente com isso; ela não podia ver o rosto dele, já que sua pequena fogueira já tinha se apagado, mas ela pensou que a risada não tinha sido desdenhosa. Parecia mais autodepreciativa do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Deixa para lá. Eu vou te acordar em algumas horas." Ele disse, e então ficou em posição de guarda na entrada da caverna.

Ela acenou em um impulso. Quando ela se lembrou que ele não poderia vê-la, ela murmurou uma afirmação e fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Sasuke era um companheiro de viagem estranho, ela pensou consigo mesma. Ela não sabia que ele não sentia dor. Por um momento, ela pensou que ele era sortudo, mas rapidamente ela se corrigiu. A dor era um lembrete de que você está vivo; a falta de dor de Sasuke era um lembrete de que ele não estava vivo, mas também não estava morto.

Hinata começou a sentir compaixão por ele, mesmo que só um pouco. Ela desejava ter meios para formar um plano, mas ela estava muito cansada, muito confusa; ela deixou essa tarefa para Sasuke e caiu em um sono profundo. Os sonhos dela foram recheados por fantasmas que vagavam na terra, que não sabiam que estavam mortos e não podiam tocar ou falar com as pessoas que deixaram para trás.

Quando Sasuke a acordou, por volta da meia noite, a visão dela foi embaçada pela luz da vela, as imagens do seu pesadelo se sobrepunham a Sasuke e, por um momento, ela jurou que ela conseguia ver através dele.

_"Vamos embora."_ Sasuke murmurou.

Para onde eles estavam indo, Hinata não sabia, e ela não tinha certeza nem se Sasuke sabia. Ela também não perguntou nada, simplesmente seguiu Sasuke para fora da caverna, todos os seus músculos doendo, e seu ombro latejando em dor.

Pelo menos ela podia sentir dor, Hinata pensava. Pelo menos ela estava viva... por enquanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.T.:<strong>__ depois de um corre corre por causa de escola/vestibular/viagem, eu finalmente estou de volta. Demorei mais do que o planejado, mas pretendo tentar traduzir mais rápido para compensar essa falta minha. A fanfic está oficialmente fora do HIATUS. Espero que vocês estejam gostando. (:_


	13. Os Deuses de Cima e de Baixo

**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de Better Off Dead, de Wingedmercury. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Melhor Morto<em>**

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Os Deuses de Cima e de Baixo<strong>

_Oh, não há ninguém que vá sentir falta de mim quando eu me for_

_Não há ninguém que vá ficar enlutado por muito tempo_

_Oh, não vá escrever essas palavras na minha lápide_

_Não há ninguém que vá sentir falta de mim quando eu me for_

_~Ain't Nobody Gonna Miss Me_

Hinata afastou o cabelo embaraçados dos olhos dela com um suspiro. Eles estavam viajando por áreas remotas há uma semana, entrando em florestas densas cheias de carvalhos venenosos, com mosquitos gigantes. Cada bicho sanguessuga era facilmente comparado com o tamanho do punho dela, toda vez que ela era picada, ela sentia falta de seu companheiro de time, Shino.

A semana passou sem muitas coisas acontecendo além de desviar de árvores venenosas e de picadas de mosquito. Por isso, Hinata estava grata. Sem contar com eles quase cruzando com um grupo de sentinelas – ninjas de Konoha, dessa vez, mas inimigos do mesmo modo –eles não tiveram nenhum problema. Sasuke parecia ter encontrado um jeito eficiente de mascarar o chakra deles com um genjutsu sutil, mas poderoso. Os poderes de ilusão dele cresciam com a lua crescente, e qual que fosse o jutsu que ele estava usando, parecia estar funcionando.

"É isso: isso é o que a velha da vila estava falando" Sasuke disse.

Hinata acenou e piscou para a marca, uma tartaruga de pedras em ruína, coberta de hera.

Outro mosquito gigante passou perto de seu ouvido; ela o espantou sem querer atingí-lo. Aparentemente, as habilidades mortais ninjas dela não eram úteis com insetos sanguessugas, como mostrado por sua pele marcada pelas picadas. O fato de Sasuke não ser perseguido por esses insetos vampiros, como ela era, a aborrecia; a aborrecia que a pele pálida dele não estava vermelha e pinicando, como a dela, mesmo assim não mostrou sua irritação.

"Você tem certeza, Uchiha-san?"

Mas Sasuke não respondeu, ao invés disso, ele caminhou até o encosto da montanha. Hinata deixou o caminho das árvores e o seguiu, as pedras ocas ressoando sob seus pés. O solo vulcânico soava como ossos se quebrando com a passagem deles.

A única coisa que crescia no encosto da montanha eram carvalhos esparsos e arbustos vermelhos. A luz da lua crescente refletia nas pedras cinza, fazendo com que parecesse que eles estavam andando em uma montanha de prata pálida.

Com um arrepio, Hinata finalmente alcançou Sasuke, que estava olhando uma placa velha de sinalização. A madeira estava envelhecida pela chuva, a superfície quase ilegível para alguém sem um jutsu ocular.

"Proibido intrusos," Hinata leu em voz alta "abandone toda a esperança. Dê meia volta agora."

Era o tipo de palavras que se espera encontrar no caminho para a casa de uma bruxa.

"Tch. Vamos lá."

Hinata seguiu, o som de seus passos nas pedras sendo a única resposta. O caminho de pedras sumia até que Hinata pôde ver uma alta montanha se erguendo na frente deles, o perfil da montanha parecia em silhueta por causa da lua.

_Abandone toda a esperança_, Hinata pensou, enquanto eles escalavam a montanha. Eles estavam devagar, até mesmo Sasuke, por causa da pedra escorregadia; para cada dois passos que eles davam, eles voltavam um. A lua ia fazendo sua lenta jornada para se pôr; o laranja do amanhecer cortava o escuro da noite. O som de grilos eventualmente parou, até nada mais além do som das rochas vulcânicas ser ouvido enquanto eles subiam lentamente.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata murmurou, as palavras saindo secas de sua boca. Quando Sasuke não respondeu, ela continuou. "Você acha que a f-feiticeira sabe que nós estamos chegando?" Ela não conseguiu esconder a ansiedade em sua voz.

"Hn." Sasuke não se virou ou parou sua subida; Hinata soltou um xingamento.

Sasuke nunca respondia quando ela gaguejava.

Sasuke não falou mais nada depois disso. Hinata olhou para os seus sapatos enquanto ela andava atrás dele.

Toda vez que ela escorregava, descendo um pouco a montanha, seu olhar subia até as costas de Sasuke; ela segurava um xingamento leve. A mente dela, que teve seu sono negado, começou a pensar se eles iriam subir essa montanha para sempre – se ela e Sasuke iriam se tornar deuses do subir, cair, subir. Afinal, deuses são nomeados por causa de coisas mais banais que essa.

Talvez ela e Sasuke ficassem perdidos no tempo, conhecidos somente pela falta de esperança, a eterna subida e descida. Naruto e Sakura iriam esquecê-los, iriam referir a eles somente por "os dois que subiam para cair"; quem era vivo e morto; o de dentro e o de fora – contradições em termos e associações.

Hinata secou o suor que embaçava seus olhos e forçou-se a dar outro passo, a ignorar suas pernas bambas e as costas doloridas e os pensamentos confusos.

Mais ou menos quando o amanhecer empalideceu o céu, Hinata estava respirando pesado e seus pulmões pegavam fogo. Alguma parte avulsa de seu cérebro, a parte com treinamento médico, estava gritando para ela fazer uma pausa, porque _porra você vai ficar doente com essa altitude toda._ Mas ela não podia, ela não podia descançar, porque o genjutsu de Sasuke se enfraquecia com o pôr-da-lua e eles não poderiam ser pegos agora, não quando eles tinham chegado tão longe...

"Hinata, chegamos. Hei. Hinata?"

Hinata levantou o outro pé, mas ela não conseguiu impulso para dar outro passo; ao invés disso, o pé dela parou ao lado do que já estava no chão. Ela piscou, olhando para Sasuke, percebendo que eles tinham chegado ao topo da montanha. Respirando aliviada, Hinata se apoiou a uma árvore – sim, haviam árvores reais e vivas ali em cima. As árvores eram da metade do tamanho das do solo e menos verdes, mas ainda assim eram árvores.

"Graças a Deus", ela murmurou fracamente, a cabeça dela se apoiando ao tronco retorcido da árvore.

Sasuke olhou para ela com uma expressão indistinguível e a entregou seu cantil.

"Nós vamos descansar por um minuto e achar abrigo. Nós não podemos ficar expostos à luz do dia."

Hinata deu um gole na água morna, um pouco do líquido escorrendo pelo seu queixo e caindo em sua blusa suja.

"Mmmm" ela concordou, devolvendo a Sasuke o cantil quase vazio. Com relutância, ela se desencostou da árvore e forçou as pernas bambas a seguirem Sasuke.

_Um dia_, ela pensou, _seria legal se Sasuke seguisse ela_. Ela deu um sorriso seco antes de dar um passo atrás do Uchiha, primeiro um pé, depois o outro; devagar e quase morrendo, como uma marcha de um zumbi. Pelo menos o chão ali era plano – _obrigada aos deuses por sua pequena bondade_.

Hinata estava tão cansada que não percebeu quando Sasuke parou; ela trombou nele, batendo o nariz nas costas duras dele. Perdida em meio ao cansaço e ao sono, ela se esqueceu de pedir desculpas, ao invés disso, ela esfregou o nariz, indignada. Mas, quando ela viu o que o parou, a indignação dela foi embora e seu queixo caiu.

"O que... o que é isso?" Hinada sussurrou.

Exatamente em frente à eles, uma parede opaca de ar, brilhava como um vidro fino e insubstancial. Era como se eles estivessem olhando através da água, as ondas refletiam a luz do sol, deixando obscuro o que estava por detrás da parede.

Sasuke congelou.

"É algum tipo de barreira. Eu nunca vi esse tipo de escudo antes." Ele toca seu lábio inferior, perdido nos pensamentos, a testa franzida. "A feiticeira está logo atrás disso."

Hinata pôde sentir a palma de suas mãos suadas; ela se sentia enjoada, e não era só um enjoo devido a altitude. Ela estava muito cansada para diferenciar todas as emoções que a afligia: em parte era exaltação, em parte ela tremia, e em outra parte ela estava em uma tristeza profunda, muito profunda.

Não havia tempo. Sasuke pegou a mão úmida dela – ela estremeceu, desejando ter secado as mãos na calça – antes de puxá-la para frente, mergulhando na barreira.

Hinata não teve tempo nem de gritar antes que ela e Sasuke caíssem através do ar, para fora do penhasco.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continua...<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.T.: <strong>Eu acho que quase ninguém percebeu que eu substituí o "capítulo" de AVISO pelo capítulo de verdade. Bem, para quem não percebeu, são dois de uma vez. Desculpem a demora. _


End file.
